Lost RE
by Raiden312
Summary: The future is built on the principle bonds and foundations of the past then present. But when something disrupts the foundations, or shatters the bonds. Then new ones form, unlocking new paths to a different future. A future, whether or not of worth, good or ill. Shall be...an interesting sight to witness. Shall we begin...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, as it belongs to it's respected owners.**

* * *

Cold.

I feel cold.

Ugh…did my blanket fell off in my sleep?

Wet.

I also feel wet.

Did I drool in my sleep again? Damn it I haven't done that since I was three. Well there's no point in thinking about it. Come on time to get up.

My eyelids slowly slid open, ugh it's so bright is my window open? Why would it be open...

Blinking away the bright lights, my vision slowly comes back into focus. I was greeted by the sight of snow.

Wait snow, trees…there are trees here...around me.

Why are trees here?

Shaking my head, I place my hand against my forehead. It felt cold due to some of the snow that stuck to my fingers.

Is this a dream?

Biting my lip, pain slowly travels through my body. I progressively bite harder, increasing the pain till it forced me to stop or I'd completely tear into the skin.

Well that hurt, and I'm still here, so either I'm in some lucid experience or this is not a dream. This is real...

"Okay, just where the hell, am I!" My screams echo through the trees, scaring a few birds off their branches.

I take a sharp intake of breath. Need to calm down. Can't panic, don't panic, don't panic. Have to stay calm, breath in, breath out, in and out.

Sighing as I got up, okay your awake and alone in an unknown forest for who knows why.

Stay calm, check your surroundings, and then wing it from there. But first check what you got on your person, cause it feels like your not wearing pajamas.

Holding my hands out I stare at what I was wearing.

This is weird...I'm wearing a black jacket, grey shirt, dark pants, and black boots. Simple clothes I do own but don't remember even having them when I was asleep. Guess it's better then waking up in my pajamas, alright check the pockets. There might be something useful in them...

I rifled through the pockets and found a couple of mechanical pencils, with a few lead containers in one pocket. The other had a small pocket journal.

Well that's odd, my phone and wallet are missing. Doubt it would've help much since I'm in an ocean of trees, likely no signal to be found. Though it'll probably be a problem without my wallet, then no one will identify the body.

Morbid thought aside, I'm alone without a phone and means of presenting my identity nor have any currency. Which would not help if I need them...

Great, wonder if there's anything in the journal, wouldn't hurt to look. Flipping open the journal, I rapidly flip each page.

Blank, blank, nope, nada.

I sighed as I put away the journal then rubbed my head.

Great there's nothing to indicate where I am.

Looking up I see that the sun was high above the trees, and I have no idea how to tell time with just the sun alone.

Damn it, I guess I have to start walking, which way is North as well as, West, East, and South?

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap," I trip on a loose branch, "Ow...damn it."

It has been about, oh I don't know, an hour or so since I started walking in the cold dense forest. The snow is thick, about a foot deep, so it makes it difficult to walk in. Plus it doesn't help that I trip on a random tree branch or trunk every few minutes.

Damn it...just where the hell am I?

It's snowy, so obliviously somewhere it snows a lot. So either as far north as Alaska or somewhere else entirely...maybe Greenland.

I've never been anywhere that snows before, so nothing to reference it to. So for I all know I could actually be in Alaska or something, don't why specifically Alaska.

Ugh, come on think what can be used to guess where I am?

The trees...they're...brown and...white? With some of them being green due to some leaves...okay I don't know anything that help tell where I am.

Who the hell wakes up in the middle of a forest anyway!? Ah forget it, thinking on it, or mentally yelling won't get me anywhere. Have to keep moving before it gets dark.

Hopefully I can find a highway, cabin, camp or something that can help me. Or else I'll freeze while trying to eat berries...or bark if desperate.

Slowly picking myself up, I kept stomping along.

Eventually I reach a little hill then climbed to look over it. Nothing but more trees and blankets of snow...

Have to keep moving, burning daylight here. Jumping over the hill before landing on the ground below, I grunted and continued on.

One thing kinda bothers me, the air feels different, sure I'm possibly nowhere near any form of civilization, but still…it feels fresher somehow, more cleaner then when I was at home.

I shook my head, focus on getting home don't start going all environmental.

Sighing as I kept walking, I rubbed my head.

Wonder how everyone is back home, do they know I'm missing? Or is this some sort of ploy, a prank of sorts. Maybe I was taken then dumped in the ass end of nowhere?

No, either of those can't be it, none make any sense at all. So how exactly am I-

The air became foul, making me stop in my tracks. I gagged as I tried to cover my nose, only that it didn't stop the sudden barrage. My eyes begin to water as I feel them stinging.

What, what the hell is this smell!?

It's...horrible, like something died. It feels like I can practically taste rotten filth. I'm gonna puck...no don't want to do that. Need to step back right now!

Looking around for the source of the smell as I backed away.

There's nothing visible here causing that. It must be nearby though, an animal kill left out in the open?

Looking up, there weren't any birds flying around. So if it is a carcass it must be rotten, but no birds.

Something is obviously wrong...this smell...it feels **_wrong._**

I need to-

 _Snap_.

Huh? What was-

 _Crunch. Snap. Crunch._

Those noises, its close, really close.

 _Snap. Crunch_.

It sounds like some kind of large animal. Deer? No it's too loud, bear?

Last I check it was close to spring. Bears might be already coming out of hibernation, and they'll be hungry. Damn it, have to get away or go around, I don't want to be bear food.

Crouching low to the ground, I move away slowly from the direction of the noises.

Easy now, don't make too much noise. Have to go nice and easy _._

 _Snap. Crunch. Crunch. Snap._

Um, the sounds and whatever is making them is coming closer. Crap...

Crap, crap, crap, why is it following me?

Moving a little bit further away and the noises seem to follow, as well as the smell.

Damn it, if it's some kind of animal, I don't want to be eaten. Though could it be a person...who hasn't bathed at all...

Screw it...if it moves any closer, I'll run regardless of it is.

 _Snap. Crunch!_

Shit! That was close, dammit run, need to run.

I scrambled to move past the trees and further through the forest.

The thick cold snow felt normal compared to my increasingly warm body.

Which each footstep I hear every crunch of what was behind me. My breath rose, becoming louder and louder as my feeling of panic increased.

Whatever was behind me seemed to take notice and was closing in.

I continued to run until my foot work became sloppy, then fall to the ground on my knees. I pant as I tried to hold myself up, as another crunch and snap was heard. I forced myself to crawl before slowly getting up.

 _Crunch!_

Damn it, it's right behind me!

I can't see it, need to keep moving!

Need to-

Something hits a tree right next to me, causing me to fall.

I quickly get up and looked then widen my eyes in shock.

What the...there's an axe in the tree, there's a freaking axe in the tree! Slowly I looked in the direction it was thrown in, and see a person standing there.

Only that this said 'person', had darkened rotten skin, ruined pieces of leather literally being held together by strings acting as clothes. Disfigured jaw, missing teeth, and with empty glowing eyes. It's eyes were glowing a dark shade of purple that seemed to be piercing right through me.

It's the source of that unbearable smell!

My heart raced in panic as I stared at the figure in front of me. It can't be...it's...

Risen...was the only word that came to me to describe this thing. An undead creature...a monster that kills those that aren't like it.

And it was right in front of me with another ax on hand.

How, why, what the-

The Risen roared as it raised it's ax in a threatening manner. It eyes seemed to glowed darker as they narrowed.

It has another axe, crap, have to run.

My legs didn't respond, as I just stared at the thing before me.

Damn it move, it's walking towards you, move damn it! Nothing happens, I'm paralyzed in fear!

The Risen slowly walks toward me, it traverses through the snow, getting ever so closer to me.

Come on move damn it! My body still won't move...

Dammit I don't want to die! Move, move, MOVE!

By either adrenaline rushing in my veins, or out of fear and shock my legs finally gave in. I dashed as fast as I could in the opposite direction of the...Risen!

The snow was becoming less thick, which meant that I could move faster.

Can't waste this chance, have to keep running, maybe find a place to hide!

Hide...from a Risen, a fucking Risen for goodness sake! This doesn't make any sense...fuck!

How the hell is one here!?

The only place it should exist is in...Fire Emblem. _FIRE EMBLEM_...wait waking up in a middle of a forest, no memory of how it happened, and an encounter with a Risen. This adds up to...no that can't be it. Of all things, please don't let it be that...

I jump over a couple of dead branches, I quickly look back, and the Risen is not there. Did I lose it!?

Slowing to a jog then stopping and pressing against a tree. Panting, I glance behind me one more time.

No, it's probably still behind me, I can still smell it.

I slowly look at my surroundings, nothing but trees, but the snow is becoming less thick. That's good, it will make it easier for me to move. Though it will be the same for that corpse behind me, dammit.

Sighing as I cautiously started walking through the less snowy areas.

Have to be careful, don't want to give away my position...

 _Snap._

Shit! That came from behind me, how is it following me?

I sprint through the thick forest again, but my speed was slower than before.

The noises behind me became louder as they approach. Dammit, can't keep this up I'm already getting tired. If I don't do something soon...I could-

I trip on a dead branch, and painfully twist my ankle.

"Aaahhh!" The sheer pain made me scream my lungs out. "Damn...it!"

I looked at my ankle, and felt like screaming again. It's either sprained or broken really badly, can't even move my foot. Crap probably broken then...

I try to crawl, but stop, the pain was too much. I grumble and bite my lips as tears form around my eyes.

 _Crunch._

Crap, looking behind me, and there it was.

The Risen was right there, holding its ax. It's horrible smell still lingering with it, adding disgust with my pain with hose piercing glowing eyes.

I try to crawl again, desperate to get away. Clawing at nothing but dirt and snow.

The Risen easily caught up with me, it was right over me. It gave a low growl before slowly raising it's ax.

I closed my eyes and raised my arms in a desperate flinch, not wanting to see it coming. Dammit...this can't be real...why is happening...why...why!?

No...no...I don't want to die...not like this!

 _Chink_.

"Raahhh!"

Huh?

I slowly open my eyes. The Risen still had its axe raised, it moves its head down, my eyes following it...

Holy shit!

There's a sword sticking out of its chest, a freaking sword! Then said sword moves upward, effortlessly cutting the Risen in two. Killing it instantly...

The thing begins to crumbles then somehow turns into purple colored smoke.

As the smoke dissipates, slowly revealing what I hoped was my savior.

My eyes widen at the sight before me.

It was a woman, with dark blue hair. Wearing dark blue clothes, with a cape attached. A familiar mask was covering most of her face. Her sword looked familiar as well, it looks like...wait.

It can't be...blue clothes, cape, an ancient sword with a mask to hide her identity. It's Lucina!

Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening! How...how is she here!?

Unless...it's as I thought before, I'm no longer home or anywhere on Earth, because I am in another realm, another world, the world of Fire Emblem.

I'm so screwed!

I stare at the female hero as she slowly lowers her sword then approaches me.

"Are you alright?" She asks, her voice sounded forced, like it's deeper than it should be. Oh, she's pretending to be a boy, right...forgot about that.

"I...My ankle hurts, I think it's broken." I say, trying to sit up, and then get pushed back down by Lucina.

"Lie still," She says, her tone sounded gentle yet strict.

Doing as ordered, I lay down on the ground, my eyes never leaving the hero. The masked woman raises her sword, letting me see it as the actual Falchion.

Why the hell does it have a giant hole acting as a hilt guard? Isn't that a bit counterproductive?

I push the thought away as Lucina holds the sword close to herself. The air started to feel lighter then the blade started to glow, along with Lucina, covering her in a bright light. She somehow directs this light towards me, and my pain slowly started to subside. The light, or energy I think, felt calming, like it was coating itself around me.

Is this what magic feels like? It feels right somehow, I can't explain it. There's nothing akin to malice...just...this rightly feel. Is it because of...

"Move your leg," She instructs, as she puts her Falchion back in its sheath. I did what I was told, my ankle did feel a whole lot better. There was no pain or soreness, like I didn't get hurt at all. But I still feel tired...

Okay...an actual fictional character is in front of you...have to pay this carefully...

"W-was that magic?" I asked as I pulled myself up. Lucina simply stared at me, not answering anything.

Okay, let's ask the simple questions then.

"Who are you, exactly?" I ask, feeling nervous. Really don't want her to turn that blade on for any reason...

Lucina stares at me quietly, "You may call me Marth."

Heh...that was an expected answer, alright have to play along for now. She can help me...hopefully.

"Marth, eh? That's an interesting name for someone to have." I say before slowly crossing my arms, "By the way Miss, do you know where we are? I'm a...little lost, not exactly in familiar lands so to speak."

The masked princess stays silent, and turns away.

"That doesn't matter right now," Her voice becomes lighter sounding more natural. I guess there's no point for her to sound like a man, but I'll have to call her Marth. That sucks though, her real name sounds so much better off the tongue.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"There are more Risen in these woods." Huh?

"Wait, Risen? Is that was what that thing was? There are more of them!?" Lucina nods, then motioned me to follow her.

"It's not safe here," She explains "Follow me and I'll explain when we are safe."

I nodded, "Right lead the way."

* * *

"This way," Lucina says as we approached a river.

It's been a few minutes since I encountered her. And despite my calm exterior, I'm torn between panicking like a child or freak out, like some fan-girl. Because I have met Lucina, _the_ Lucina, the future blue-haired princess who travels back in time to stop a horrible future. By stopping an asshole of a dragon, that has some serious issues, alongside her father who has a sword made from another dragon's tooth.

Of all the people to end up here in this world, it had to be me. Damn my shitty luck.

Still makes me wonder, if Grima really is as massive as he seemed in the game. How well would he fight against Godzilla? Hey, it's a serious question, who wouldn't wonder if that no barrel rolling dragon can take on the king of monsters? Dammit, should have wrote a fic on that, I'm pretty sure Godzilla will win hands down.

Wait, why am I thinking on that!? Of course the King of the Kaijus will win!

Distracted thoughts aside, this is really...weird and obviously unexpected. If I am in Fire Emblem, with recent evidence very convincing, then how and why am I here?

Dammit, should think on that later...just follow the princess and see if I can get any help. Directions, location and food and shelter if possible...don't want to be picky since she did save my life but I rather not freeze and starve.

Eventually Lucina stops at a waterfall, huh didn't even notice it.

"Through here," She says as she walked towards the waterfall. Do we have to go through it? But I don't want to get wet, it's freaking cold out here.

The masked woman, stops just before the falls, she moves around the water and disappears into the falls.

Oh, a passage way to a hidden cave in the waterfall, how cliché. Actually kinda cool though...

Following in after her, I enter the cave it was kinda small, but large enough to move around in. There was an active fire pit, with a bedroll to the side, and a sheathed sword on it. This cave is small, hidden from view and easy to get to, not bad for this girl rather impressive.

But still, she came here like she's already been here before, sure evidence of her campsite is right in front of me. Though I get the feeling she might of known of this place before hand, back in her future. Meh, just a speculative theory nothing more, maybe I'll ask some other time.

"Nice campsite." I comment as I sit myself down by the fire pit. Then place my hands over it...

Ah, thank goodness it's so waaarrrmmmm.

Lucina stays quiet as she sat down on the opposite side, facing me.

It became quiet, the only sounds came from the warm fire pit, it felt awkward.

"So," I say, breaking the silence, "Can you explain where we are?"

Lucina nods "We're in Regna Ferox, west of the western capital."

My eyes widen at her words, "Regna Ferox? I knew we were north, but I didn't think it was this far north."

The masked princess stays quiet, okay have to be careful in what I say from now on. Have to make a background.

"Anyway, Marth, thanks for saving me from that thing you called...a Risen, right? I thought I was dead back there."

She still stays quiet. Okay, talk about silent protagonist.

"Can you explain what that thing is exactly? It looked like a walking corpse..." I muttered feigning ignorance.

Lucina visibly cringed a little at my words, crap asked a sore subject, shouldn't have done that.

"They...are dead bodies resurrected by a dark and evil power." She bitterly says, there were hints of something in her voice. "Husks without a soul."

"Are they common place in these lands?" I asked, knowing the answer anyway. "I've never...seen them before."

"No, they are not." The future princess shakes her head.

And with that it becomes silent again.

Dammit, should have asked something else, I didn't want to cause any involuntary memories to resurface. This girl has been through too much if I remember correctly, more than any person should.

Plus that might determine whether or not she'll still help...need to-

"What is your name?" Lucina asks, catching me off guard.

"Huh?"

She looks at me seriously, if you can look serious with a mask on. Apparently she can...

"Your name, what is it?" She says neutrally.

I reactively gulped. Crap, don't want to use my real one, come on think of something!

"Um...it's Leon...Leon Strife." Lucina nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

Oh great, you just gave her a name based off two different Final Fantasy characters, way to go dumbass. Why didn't I use my real one, it be simpler, dammit can't back out now or she may become suspicious of me. And I can't have that, I want to seem trustworthy.

"So Marth, how did you manage to find me?" I blurt out. Lucina silently stares at me, then sighs.

"I was nearby hunting, when I heard someone scream." She says, and becomes silent.

Is that it, was I just simply saved by my screams? Well, I guess that's a good thing...though why is she-

"Why are you here?" The masked princess asks, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you traveling somewhere? You did say you weren't in familiar lands."

Crap she's getting curious, damn think.

"Oh, um I was headed to Ylisse, I wanted to see its capital, but all I remember was falling asleep at some Inn far East of here. Then somehow wake up here in these woods." I say almost too quickly, damn have to stay calm, can't act nervous or she may suspect something. "Heh, guess I somehow made it to Regna Ferox..."

"Where are you exactly from?" She asks. Is she really playing 20 questions with me?

"...Far to the East, that's all I want say if you don't mind." Lucina becomes silent. Seconds passed or was it minutes, I can't tell because of the tense stare off ensuing between me and her.

Finally she sighs and gets up from her spot.

"It will be dark soon, get some rest. We'll talk in the morning." She simply says as she moves towards the entrance.

"Wait, what about you?" I asked, not wanting her to leave. Hey, she's pretty much my only chance of survival here!

"I'll be on watch." She says, "Get some rest." She steps out before I could protest.

One second, two seconds, three, four, five...and I think she's gone.

Dammit, I looked around the cave once more. Sighing before getting up, I walked toward the bedroll.

What a long day, I wake up in a snowy forest, get chased by some freaking zombie, and end up getting saved by a princess from a desolate future. Yeah, what a long shitty day indeed.

I guess I should do as she says and get some rest. But what then, I'm in another world, what the hell should I do?

Follow the storyline, beat the game and live here for the rest of my life, like some over rated Fan fiction? Stick around and try to change the events for better or worse like a saint or monster? Or screw all of this I want to survive and go home option?

Dammit, why the hell am I even thinking this! I am not a hero, nor am I a coward. I'm just some human being that exists. I don't hold dreams to truly change the world, or desires for anything else. I gripped my head in frustration. Damn it I'm over thinking it, Lucina was right I should get some rest. I'll think on this tomorrow.

I should probably not use the bedroll as it's the princess', she may be kind but I doubt she that kind. Besides I slept in worse places, a rocky surface of a cave ain't much.

"Raaahh!"

What...that came from outside...

"Raaaahhh!"

Shit...that was closer than the last one, and those noises don't sound like any kind of animal I ever heard before.

Fuck...it might be Risen...Lucina may need some help. Wait why did I think that and what the hell can I do anyway? Stab them in the eye with a mechanical pencil? That might work if they were people, but not if they are undead freaks. Unless...

I looked down at the sheathed sword on the bedroll, no don't even think about it. Don't think about grabbing that damn sword and go charging out there like a wannabe hero of time. Besides I don't even know how to use a sword.

Games, movies and anime don't actually help with this...

I'll get myself killed along with Lucina, and this world will be screwed...

Despite my arguing thoughts, I grabbed the blade and slide it out of its sheath. Huh, it's a rapier, at least what it's called in the game only real.

It's sharp and lightweight blade gleams from the fire's light. I tilt it around a little, the blade shows off my reflection. Revealing dark brown eyes expressing the fear present within them.

Sighing as I experimented a few swings and strikes. I held the handle more firmly after it felt like it would almost slip off my hand.

Well...I may not know how to use a blade, but no time like the present to learn. Besides that damn princess saved my life, and there's no way in hell I'll let her die till I pay her back.

With the rapier in hand, I run towards the entrance of the cave.

I really hope I don't regret this.

* * *

 **A/N: And thus begins the first chapter of the remake that I hope will not be the worst fanfic ever made** ** _._**

 **For those that do not know, this is a remake of my original story of Lost. To tell a long story short, I wrote myself into a corner, and had to rethink what I was doing for the sake of the Fic. Plus, I'm a rather poor amateur fic writer, which didn't help much from the beginning.**

 **Anyway, for those that have read my first story then you know that things will change after this chap. Sometimes minor, or major, but at times it may not be much at all. Plus there may be things added that change things quite a bit.**

 **That aside, hope you enjoy Lost RE, and hopefully it won't be the worst thing ever conceived.**

 **-Raiden312**


	2. Chapter 2

You know that feeling you get when you know you've done something really stupid?

Yeah, cause right now I'm feeling that way.

"Get back inside!" Lucina screams at me, as I stare at the sight before me. She was at the other side of the river and was in a defensive stance. In front of her were three Risen, two with axes another with a spear.

All three looked rotted as hell and that smell was with them. Which I didn't somehow smell inside the cave...

"Oh...shit..." I muttered as the Risen with the spear seemed to notice me. Slowly it fully turned then entered the river and moved towards me.

Crap...this is...

As the spear one continued towards me, the other two axe ones advanced on the future princess.

She dodged a strike from one of the things then slashed at another one. It retreats back while the other forces the hero back.

Maybe I should-

"Raah!" The Risen with the spear was nearing me, brandishing it's weapon in a not so friendly manner.

Right nearly forgot, damn, think, can't go back inside or it'll follow. Plus small space with long weapon not a good combination.

Running then...

Thankfully my legs didn't become paralyzed as I sprint away from the approaching corpse. Stopping at the edge of the river as the Risen changed direction and followed after me.

Okay, think, I obviously need to fight this thing, plus Lucina is busy with the other two.

"Raah!"

Dammit!

Stepping back as the undead stepped out of the river, then assumed some sort of offensive stance.

Do something right now! Fight or try to run and possibly buy time?

The Risen stabs it's spear at me, forcing me to jump and barely dodge the attack. It follows up by sweeping the wooden pole at my legs. Causing me to lose my balance and fall.

After face planting against the cold dirt, I look up in time to see the spear coming at me.

Shit!

As fast as I could I bring up the rapier and swing in a wild arc. Somehow it hits the spear and makes it land in the dirt right next to me.

No way I can fight this thing like this...

I scrambled back up as I still kept my eye on the Risen to avoid being hit in the back. Raising the rapier, placing it in front of me then slowly take a few steps back. The Risen's glowing eyes never left me as it followed, it tried to jab at me, but I jumped back father than before to avoid it's sweeping attack again.

Slowly the two of us fall into a pattern, I move it advances, then attacks and I barely dodge. But as it draws out, my actions become slower as I began to tire. My breath became heavy as the grip on the rapier was becoming weak, it was getting heavier by the second. The blade seemed to shake as my hand struggled to hold it.

Need to find a way to deal with it quick! Can't keep this up for long...think...long range attacks, yet simple repeats...is it all it knows? Then maybe...

Like clockwork it jabs me but instead of jumping back, I move to the side and swing the blade in the opposite direction. The blade contacts the spear as before it pushes the weapon in the other direction. Leaving the Risen vulnerable for a second...

Gripping the blade hard, I move the rapier and stabbed the Risen. The blade sinks into it's chest, making it stagger back for a second. The sword was sticking out of it's chest and was out of my reach.

It let out a low growl as it took step forward.

"Raa-"

 _Chink!_

The Risen's head is separated from it's body, making it collapse into purple smoke. As the smoke dissipated, the rapier falls on to the ground. It front of it was the princess with her sword pointing to the ground.

Also it seemed her clothes were wet...she must've crossed the river to get to me.

"I...thanks." I let out a heavy breath as my knees became weak. "Is that all of them?"

"...For now at least," She answers as sit down and rubbed my head. "The smell is retreating."

"Huh?"

"The smell," Her head scans around the area. "...When Risen are around...there is a foul oder."

"Oh, so when they've been rid of or moved on, the smell goes with them." That wasn't in the game, then again...

"More or less," She confirms as she slowly sheathed her blade. She picks up the rapier then seems to inspect it.

"Um...sorry..." I muttered which drew a look from her. "Thought you'd be in trouble, so took it and tried to help."

Keyword being tried, but I think things could've gone better if I didn't step outside.

The princess says nothing as she tested a swing from the blade then nodded seemingly satisfied with it.

"It will be dark soon," She slowly says. "W-"

" _ **Raaagh!**_ "

A roar unlike anything I've ever heard interrupts her as it echos across the area.

"...The hell was that!?" I looked at the princess in a slight panic.

"Stay behind me!" Lucina commands as she drops the rapier and drew the Falchion.

I gulped as I got up then looked at the ground.

The spear of the now dead Risen was on the floor and the rapier was a short distance from it.

Crap...don't know what's coming, sword or spear...reach or possibly better speed. From the sound of the roar it sounds big...spear it is then. Hastily I reached down and picked up the spear, which didn't go unnoticed as Lucina glanced at me for a second before looking ahead.

Guess she won't be distracted as much since I have something to defend myself.

Another roar was heard as I tightly gripped the spear.

Then something charges in from the forest ahead of us, something large and black.

What the...

My eyes widened in shock then I nearly dropped the spear as I covered my mouth in an attempt to not vomit.

In front of us was a bear, black fur with giant claws and paws. The shocking part was that it's eyes were colorless, just empty voids. It was missing parts of it's mouth, the upper and lower lips.

This thing...it's...

Said bear stared at us for a few seconds, it breathed heavily as it's nose flared back and forth. Slowly it stood high on it's legs and moved it's head upwards.

How the hell is it like a Risen!?

The Risen bear...thing...suddenly goes on all fours then turns around and begins to walk away from us.

Wait...it's leaving...why is it-

"You're not leaving!" Lucina yelled as she charged at the thing. She jumps and slashes down on it's leg before jumping back.

The bear rabidly turned and growled as it stood once more.

" _ **RAAGH!**_ " The creature roar echoed across the area, I felt the vibrations of it from the ground as it brandished it's claws.

My legs shook as my eyes widened in fear...

Holy shit...

The future princess charged the monster head on, likely moving in range of it's attacks. The monster swiped at her forcing her to jump to the side then roll to avoid another one. She stops then charged again, she slashed at it's sides. A noise akin to pain escaped it's mouth before it brought it's weight down.

Lucina jumps then rolls away as the front paws land in front of her, she stands then places her sword in front of her. The creature growled before launching itself at her, soon a short pattern emerged. Whenever she's attacked, the princess will dodge then strike when ever she has a chance. The bear tries to press on her but then only growled or lashed out in pain.

Time passed, seconds, minutes, I couldn't say as I did nothing but watch. Neither side gave out or made much progress...yet Lucina seemed to be slowing down...she was getting tired.

Of course she's getting tired, she may be some badass fictional character, but she's still has human limitations.

Dammit, sooner or...soon, she'll slip and then...

I bite my lip as I gripped the spear, my legs felt weak, any second I'll be on my knees.

"Dammit..." I need to do something, if not then...

Without thinking I hefted the spear up, changing the way I gripped it while raising it above my head.

"Get back!" Was the only warning I gave before I threw the spear. Thankfully Lucina was not in the path as said weapon grazed the bear's side, doing no real damage. As it falls harmlessly to the side, the bear became quiet as it looked at me, empty eyes piercing through me. Then it stood...

" _ **Raagh!**_ " It's roar made my legs weak as my whole body shook.

Crap...it's pissed.

Taking advantage, the masked hero slashed deep into it's side, actually cutting out pieces of rotten flesh.

Faster then I can blink, a paw swipes her to the side, making her skid then roll across the ground. She stops at the edge of the river, half of her body was now submerged in the water, head down and weapon a foot away.

The undead bear slowly turned and approached her.

"Shit!" My body stopped shaking as I looked between the creature and the downed princess.

If she dies then I'm...need to draw it away. The rapier!

Moving then scrambling up said weapon, then grab a small rock and throw it. It bounces off the monster's back, making stop mid-motion. Once more I grab a slightly bigger rock and throw it. Which missed but it wasn't needed anyway...

A growl was heard as the thing turned and looked at me. It's paws dug into the ground as it's lips opened to reveal it's teeth.

"...Shit..." Was I could say before I broke into a sprint, with the hundreds of pounds of rotten bear following after me.

* * *

"Shit...shit...shit!" I duck under a low branch, then press against a tree. Panting then turning to see that my purser was closing in.

"Crap," I force myself to move as the bear slams into the tree. "Had to actually do something!"

On the bright side I've managed to lure this thing away from Lucina, on the down side. This damn thing is chasing me and I have no idea what to do! Sure I have the sword, but what can I do anyway!? It'll crush me I if I stop for too long...

Dammit at least the snow is not that thick over here, or I'd be dead by now.

Zigzagging through the trees, I continue to run with the freakish bear close behind.

Need to lose this thing, I'm going to run out of stamina soon. Duck under another branch, the bear swings its massive hook like claws at me. Fortunately it misses me by mere inches and lands into the tree. The bear stumbles for a second then keeps moving.

Huh, he keeps doing that every time it gets close. Dead body too heavy? No, too fast...lack of balance?

Wait, I might be able to use that against him...if only there's...

Out of the corner of my eye I spot something, then let out a feral smile.

Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but how convenient. Okay then, time to see how stupid this thing really is.

Rapidly turning around a tree and dashed forward avoiding the incoming slam of the bear.

That's it wannabe yao guai, follow the tasty fool, just a bit further. Need to time this right...

I quickly stop at the spot turned then waited. The sounds became louder as they got close, then it stumbles into view. The damn thing stared at me before charging...

Just a little more, steady, steady. Fuck this'll be close...

The undead bear was right upon me, I quickly grinned, three, two...now!

With every ounce I had, I quickly throw myself sideways. The undead yao guai tries to slash at me but it barely misses and quickly slides over then falls. It falls over the little cliff side and to the ground below hitting it hard with a heavy thud.

Ah, thank god for all those nature documentaries I've watched! Bear Gr-wait that's not right reference...

Still, it's thanks to that, I am able to tell at least the slight differences between a hill and cliff side. Alright then, hopefully the impact killed that thing...

Picking myself up I looked over the cliff side. The thing was lying on the ground, not appearing to be moving at all.

Oh please be dead, that fall couldn't have been more than twenty feet. Please for goodness sake have somehow broke your damn rotted neck.

"Raaah..." A low growl escapes from the undead bear's mouth, it slowly gets itself up and sniffs at the air.

Damn it, should've known that would not have done it! Had to jinx it...

Crap, what the hell do I do now?

I look at the surrounding area, heh lucky me. This cliff side doesn't seem to have a way back up for some distance. Maybe a mile or two...can't really tell. That will buy me some time, okay then time to go back and find Lucina.

 _Snap._ Huh?

Turning around, and almost falling off the cliff side.

There she was, standing right in front of me sword drawn, the blue haired princess. She appears unharmed from the fall she took earlier...though her legs are dripping water.

"H-hey, are you alright?" I asked, stepping away from the cliff side. The masked princess nods, she looks over the side.

The bear was looking at us, it was oddly silent, like it was waiting for its prey to come down to it. That's very creepy...

"So," I say breaking the silence, "What the hell is that thing?"

Lucina looks away from the bear, and straight at me. Her masked face felt truly serious, it almost felt intimidating. And this coming from the mask...can't imagine the face alone.

"What I was hunting." she answers then becomes silent.

"Oh, that makes-wait what!?" My eyes widened in shock at her words, then I not so discreetly point at the freakish thing below.

"Wait that thing, that thing right there? That's what you were hunting!?"

She simply nods, "Yes, it has been terrorizing nearby villages for weeks."

Hmm...that actually makes sense, she'll do something like this, but that does not explain what the hell it is exactly. Screw it, I'll ask about that later, right now just deal with this Risen Bear, or Bear Risen...whatever.

"Okay then, do you have any idea how to kill it?" I asked, whatever the hell it is, Lucina is hunting it. That obviously means it's a threat to others. "Cause it's a lot tougher than it looks."

The blue haired princess stares at the Risen bear again, she looked as if she was taking in every detail she could. Wouldn't be surprised if she did.

After a minute or so, she sighs and shakes her head.

"No, I've never dealt with anything like this."

It'd...be surprising if she did, from what I know from the game this thing shouldn't exist...

I shook my head in frustration, think on that later, just kill the damn thing. But how to do that...

I crossed my arms before looking at the bear again. This time I looked at the rest of the body in detail. Noticing somethings I didn't see before...

It's body is covered in multiple cuts from Lucina and...scars of old wounds? Guess it's been around for awhile, though that would mean it's wounds _heal._ Maybe it's the wounds in it's past life...

Wait, what's that...

"Hey, do you see that?" Asking out loud, the princess glanced at me. "On it's back close to the neck, it's hard to see from here. But something's sticking out. Switch spots and I think you might see."

Without saying a word the two of us slowly switched places. The princess looked at the Risen in the manner as before then seemed to purse her lips.

"It's...a weapon?" She sounded surprised. "An axe possibly, but the majority of the handle is missing and the blade appears rusted."

"Why is it there? Did someone else tried to fight it?" I asked, that or Abe Lincoln mistook it for a vamp.

That pointless joke aside, weird, why is it there...hunters? Possibly if it has been around for awhile, and Lucina had mentioned it being around for sometime. Though the thing is rusted, I'm no expert on rust, but doesn't it take a while? Though that might depend on conditions and time...

Unless...

"Old wounds...and a rusted axe." I muttered then thought of something. "But how can it help...unless."

I snapped my fingers as the idea came to mind, its crazy but it just might work.

Lucina looks at me, curious to what I was thinking. Okay, time to convince her

"Marth, I have an idea...its risky but it may just work." The masked cosplayer stays silent, I guess that's my cue to continue. Alright then, be calm, just like you practiced dozens of times at home.

Only this is to kill an undead bear...

"You see that axe on its back right?" She nods, "Okay, I'm guessing here but, it might be the thing that originally killed it. It has old wounds, and I don't know if those Risen things can heal..."

"They do not." She says like it was common knowledge.

"Okay then, assuming that thing is anything like that, from what I can tell from those old wounds. It fought someone who knows how long ago, and was killed by that axe...then came back to life somehow. That spot could be it's weakness, since it might've died from that. So if one of us distracts it from the front, the other can land a strike on the spot. If its anything like that Risen you killed earlier, it should die from a blow to it's vital areas. So this may work if I distract it, and you kill it."

The masked princess simply stares at me, she looks back at the bear, then towards me.

"Absolutely not," she says, "It's too risky. We cannot say for sure it's an actual weak point. The axe could've been place there recently, then rusted from it being exposed to the open environment."

I sighed, she has a point. Plus should've expected that, Lucina wouldn't let anyone risk their lives, not if she can help it. I guess I can expect Chrom to be same, if I meet him of course, don't want to get ahead of myself.

"Alright then, do you have any other ideas?" I asked, crossing my arms. That bear Risen thing is still being a silent watcher. Starting to get a bad feeling from that, whatever its waiting for...it can't be good.

"We can-"

" _ **Raaagh!**_ "

What ever Lucina was going to say, was cut off by the roar of the bear. Both of us look down at it, the thing was looking at us with its empty pale eyes. It growls before turning around and slowly moves away. The masked princess and I just simply stare in shock as the bear moves out of field of vision.

Disappearing into the dense labyrinth of trees, the only sign of it remaining was its deep tracks embedded in the snow.

Okay, what the hell? The thing just stares at us for a little bit, then decides to leave? That is just weird even for an undead bear, did it grow tired of waiting?

Or was it...nah think on that later for now...

Lucina lets out a tick as she stared at the spot the bear was. She grits her teeth as she clenched her hands.

Whoa, I could almost feel the killing intent, she really wants to kill this thing. Makes me wonder how long she's been hunting it.

Also come to think of it, when in the timeline of the game, am I in?

The masked princess is here so obviously in the past of her terrible future, but when exactly...screw it I'll have to ask later.

"Let's head back." Lucina bitterly says as she brushes past me again. She quietly walks away from me, she moves slowly then stumbles.

"Hey!" I yelled as I reached her side, the future child was on her knees looking completely exhausted. I grab her shoulder, but she brushes me away.

"I...am fine." she says, stubbornness evident in her voice. She tries to get up, using the Falchion as support, then collapses again.

Grabbing her again then pulling her up, this time she's not resisting. Probably too tired to even to put up a fight, placing her arm around my neck, I slowly help her stand. Ugh...this is going to be a pain helping her get back. Doesn't help that I'm holding her up with one hand the other holding the rapier.

"It's a long back," I say in a low voice, "and I don't know where that cave is, so I need you to help, got it?"

The princess stays silent, but she slowly moves her head in a random looking direction.

"Okay then, that way it is, easy just one step at a time." I say as me and Lucina slowly move through the trees.

Dammit, this is going to take a while, hopefully with enough luck we'll get there it gets dark.

* * *

"I'm going to set you down, easy now." I say as I remove the masked princess's arm from my neck. Dropping the rapier, I gently lowered her down onto the bedroll and moved towards the fire pit.

Whew, glad that we were able to make it a little while before it grew dark. She's been quiet this entire time, so much so I starting to think that she passed out. That actually might explain why she became heavier to carry, plus why her feet and sword were dragging on the ground...

Still I far as I can tell, she isn't injured cause I would've felt and smelled blood from her. Which is surprising since she literally took a paw head on...

So she's must be exhausted from fighting, makes me wonder if she has eaten anything recently. Okay, time to take priority first thing in the morning...get some fresh water/food if I can, find some wood for the fire pit, then when she's feeling better I'll ask my questions. But first...

I move back towards Lucina, and gently remove the Falchion from her hand. She doesn't resist, guess she's really out cold.

Poor kid, comes to the past to save the future, then ends up being unconscious in a random cave. With a random dumbass stranger, and I complain about my shitty luck. Well then, this dumbass has to keep her alive cause he owes her and wants to survive.

I sit down on near the fire and stare at the weapon I was holding.

So this is the Falchion, not too heavy, though heavier than the rapier and looks exactly like it's game counter part. Down to the weird hole in the center, what purpose does that serve anyway? Other than the upgraded version Chrom gets, this doesn't really do much. Unless it's somehow used to redirect another's blade...

Still, it is beautiful...

Tracing my hand across the blade's surface then carefully along the edges, it felt cold and nothing else. Other than metal, there's nothing that feels special about the blade...the edges feel duller than a butter knife. If that's even possible...still dangerous though since it can hit like a baseball bat or maybe cricket bat instead. Since the latter actually has some form of edge...

Still, is it because I'm not of that special dragon blood? Make sense I guess...I ran hand flat across the blade, the edge doesn't cut into the skin just pushes against it.

Weird, guess it really is a magical blade, like a certain _Samurai_ named _Jack,_ except it acts like an advanced magic ID lock system. Instead of that pure of heart thing...but that other blade would actually hurt me more than this one.

Better put it back, else Lucina might threaten to harm me for it.

Quietly sitting up, I make my back to the princess who had shifted. She was in a fetal position and seemed to be fast asleep.

As silent as possible, I stab the sword into the ground near her, the blade surprisingly sunk into the dirt with ease. Letting go and confirming it won't fall I make my way back not before grabbing the rapier...

With the rapier in hand I move to the other side of the fire. Sitting back down and stare blankly at the running water. It's going to be dark soon, and since the future princess is unconscious. I have to sit and act as her guard for now, then wait...wait...wait.

Wow...this is boring as hell, how did people in medieval times even managed to entertain themselves?

Other then dealing with the occasional disease pandemic, starvation, mass religious hysteria, the ever now and then holy crusades, as well as the black death, wait that already falls under disease.

Hmm...the tyrannical kings, and queens...respectfully, idiotic nobility that abuse those below them. The lack of intellectuals available due to a certain belief, though when said intellectuals try to defy said belief they were either burned, hanged, pulled apart by horses, boiled in oil, or was that the inquisition?

Wait, why the hell am I thinking about Earth's Medieval time period!? This a different world, with a different historical timeline so I shouldn't compare this to home. But I guess I can add magic to the mix and it'll be pretty much the same.

I sighed as I rubbed my temples, slowly putting those pessimistic thoughts aside.

Maybe write something in the journal? Do have it and the necessary supplies.

Without a second thought I pull out the journal and a mechanical pencil. There enough light to see what I was writing.

 _Don't know why I'm doing this, maybe boredom or future_ _reference. But here goes..._

 _Fire Emblem Character/Species Bios_

 _Entry one of?_

 _Risen Bear (aka wannabe Yao Guai from Fallout) or Lusus Ursa...rough translation of freak bear._

 _Origins unknown, possibly a necromancy experiment gone wrong or more likely an anomaly within this world's events as a result of my arrival. Though merely theories and cannot prove due to a lack of evidence._

 _This 'Species' of Risen seems to be aggressive and has some intelligence. Though it has the appearance of a bear, (brown/black/white? other?), it's behavior is more of that of a mindless animal. Scratch that, it's behavior was strange, even for something that is supposed to be undead. The way it looked at me with those soulless eyes, it felt wrong, more so then those Risen Lucina had killed. But why?_

 _It's speed appeared to be slower than a normal bear, otherwise I'd be dead. Though the decrease in speed does not affect it's monster like strength. It was able fling that masked princess around after all..._

 _Unknown in its other capabilities, use extreme caution in future encounters, added with careful strategy. Use it's apparent lack of balance and possibly slow? reaction time. Used that to make it fall off a cliff, though it still survived somehow, stronger than it looks._

 _Still strange that it left us alone, even though it staring at us for a long time. Why did it feel like it was waiting? Sure it was at the bottom of the cliff, but still...there is something more to this thing._

 _While it's behavior is hard to explain, even more so in how it came to be...is it connected to Grima? Or was it created with similar techniques and conditions? If so who had done it, and importantly why?_

 _Cannot answer with available information, must seek out further info._

 _Lucina was hunting it for whatever reason, she claimed that it was threatening nearby villages. How did she learn of it?_

 _End Entry_

I sigh as I put the journal down, I look to where Lucina was at. She was still knocked out on her bed roll, wait is she snoring a little? Heh...she looks so peaceful. Lucky kid, she gets to sleep while I have to keep watch. At least I can finally write something, okay I think I'll keep writing until I fall asleep.

Flipping a page I get back to it.

 _Fire Emblem Character/Species Bios_

 _Entry two_

 _Lucina (Human) aka Marth aka the joke less one aka 'That' Princess_

 _Is from a terrible future and is currently trying to prevent it._

 _Subject appears to be trying to maintain identity as well as personal affairs a secret. Though seems willing to assist others in need. Example: Me aka the dumbass. Apparently she was hunting the Risen Bear when she heard me screaming in pain._

 _Is quiet, understandably so. Though it feels weird having a bit of a one sided conversation. (I guess I can now understand a little in how Coredila feels when she talks to her Pegasus mount.)_

 _Is currently going by the name of 'Marth', the Hero-King of this world. Though it is going to be difficult in future conversations to call her by that name. As the temptation is high to say her true name, as it is MUCH more fitting with her. (It really does sound better then 'Marth'...rolls off the tongue.)_

 _Wields the future Falchion that once belonged to her father Chrom. Though I still find it strange that it has a tear shaped hole acting as a hilt guard. Isn't it counter productive? Or does it act an additional option use to disarm an opponent? But wouldn't an opponent be able to stab through the hole? Though it could be the spot it gathers it's magical energy. So many questions but no available answers. At first opportunity must ask if not witness use of said tear shaped hole._

 _Also why the hell is it called the Falchion, when it looks like an English style long sword? Cause last I remembered, a Falchion is a curved single edged mid-eastern blade not a double-edge English one. Meh, probably just something the creators of the game thought up._

 _Have to be cautious of her, can't appear in any way that seems I know of her. I have to create a believable background, but what exactly?_

 _Already used a fake name...Leon Strife. A combination of two different Final Fantasy characters...I really wish that I don't have to lie to her, but I already know too much about her. If I say anything too contradictory it'll bring unwanted attention, and possible steel to neck._

 _Don't want that, need to survive this world and get back home if possible._

 _(Heh, it actually seemed so easy in those Fan fictions I've always eagerly read. I guess I'm living one now, eh?)_

 _Till then, I have to maintain cover, but as what is unknown for now. To be decided later, or when 'that' princess actually asks._

 _End Entry_

* * *

I yawned as I looked up blankly at the sky, it was partly cloudy with the occasional patch of blue.

"Should probably get back..." I muttered as I stepped past a tree with the rapier in hand.

In case one were ever to wonder why I was outside, certain acts of nature called and I had little choice. Otherwise the cave would smell and I might piss off a certain princess.

Anyway, thanks to waking up here, it's official. I'm not dreaming...this is actually real.

Shit...shit...shit...

I sighed before shaking my head, "Okay, actually in the tundra that is Regna Ferox. The hell I do now?"

Should I take off and try my chances? No bad idea, don't know the lay of the land. Can't navigate, or forage for the life of me. Plus I'd probably get eaten by that Risen bear, or killed by Risen or normal things that kill...like frostbite. And I don't know how that princess would react, likely not positively.

So stick with the princess? Don't know about that either, have no idea when exactly I am in the game. But it's likely before that one event since Lucina still has her mask.

Plus I doubt she'd let me stick around without a serious excuse...either she wants me around or she has little choice. At least those are my options with the way she is right now, had it been later in the timeline. Then it might be-

"There you are," I stop when I see said princess approaching me. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Lu-Marth you're awake...guess you didn't get hurt much," I awkwardly say before scratching the back of my head. "I was... _relieving_ myself in the bushes about thirty feet back."

She stared at me for a minute, likely processing what I was meaning then turned her head.

"...Even so, it is dangerous to go alone."

"Which is why I too-borrowed this to protect myself." I held out the rapier. "H-here, don't really need it since you're around."

And I'm more likely to hurt myself then what ever attacks me.

Lucina takes the blade then brings up it's sheath, that I just now noticed on her hips, and puts the blade in. She motions me to follow her as she turned and started walking.

Following her I couldn't help but stare at the two blades at her sides. It looks kinda weird, though it might've looked weirder if they were on her back.

Wonder if she ever used them in a dual wield stance, though it might be awkward due to the weight difference between the two.

After several minutes of walking, she finally comes to a stop then turns to look at me.

"There is a village not far from here," She points behind her. "If you travel north for several hours you'll eventually reach it. Speak with the Elder there, inform him that I sent you. He should help provide food and shelter then eventually send you on your way."

Wait...she's giving a chance to walk away? To run?

I say nothing as I stare in the direction she had pointed.

Then, decision time...

Leave then I might actually be safe, but what then? As I thought earlier my chances of surviving alone are slim. Even if that Elder may help me, what am I to do long term? Can't just become a villager then live in this world like nothing happened. Like there wasn't a life for me before...

But if I stay? Odds are the same if not worse, greater chance of dying though the rewards are possibly better. Could have a chance to travel with her, or make her have a reason for me to be around. Plus...long shot, I might find answers as to why I'm around in the first place. As unlikely as that is...

Ironically, my better chance to survive is to stick with the princess...screw it, I owe her anyway. Plus she's a kid for fuck's sake, at least in terms of age...everything else, that's another thing.

"Yeah...while I thank you the kind gesture," I slowly say, choosing my words carefully. "You're going to fight that...bear thing alone aren't you? Well, I have this gnawing dastardly thing called pride. It's not going to let me leave you to face something like that alone..."

The princess processed my words for a second then gritted her teeth.

"You'll die of you stay, I will not be able to protect you and fight that monster at the same time," She stated as a matter of fact. "You need to-"

"Stick around and help," I interrupted then crossed my arms. "Look...I see your logic, and I understand."

"Then-"

"I could die on the way to the village," I muttered as I lightly pinched my arms. "I could be ambushed by Risen or that bear unarmed. Or get lost and fall off a cliff or hole then break my neck. My point is...my sense of direction is complete shit."

She stared me silently, seemingly unconvinced.

Crap, my argument isn't...didn't think through...

"Look," I sighed out. "You...have a lot on your plate, I get that. Villages' are being threaten by this thing, you want to end it and I want to help. I have the basic need to help others, this is no different...not including circumstances. Still, you need all the help you can get."

Lucina continued to stare at me for a minute.

Damn, should've word it better and make a stronger case.

Finally she sighed before shaking her head.

Okay...so either she's pissed or...yeah going with the pissed route.

Damn...

"...You said you have no idea how to fight that thing right?" I asked after a minute or so of silence. "So, other than chasing it, have you done anything else?"

"...What do you mean?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Well..." I tilted my head as I scratched my chin. "You hunted it for how long exactly?"

"...Several days now," She replied neutrally. "...Only catching glimpses, I've never truly fought it till yesterday."

"Okay...have you tried keeping it one place?"

"One place?"

"Well, like trapping it?"

Somehow, I just know in the next few hours, things are likely going to go wrong.

Dammit.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus ends the second chapter.**

 **Since I'm trying to do a pattern, my other story will updated next then this one. Though if writer's block occurs on both then I'll have to do something...**

 **Anyway, in case one wonders, the RE in Lost RE does have a meaning. But that's up to you to figure it out if you want, though it doesn't necessarily mean remake or redux. Tis a bit more complex than that...poorly placed hint is poorly placed.**

 **That aside, read, review, or find a much better story than this, or make your own. The choice is yours.**

 **-Raiden312**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. As it belongs to it's respective owners. Same applies to varies series that are referenced.**

 **With the exception of OCs.**

* * *

" _Fight through this blight, find the light at the end. Through the age of the dra-"_

"What are you singing?" Lucina asks, bringing me back to reality.

Wait, was I singing that out loud!?

Crap, forgot she was there!

My face heated up in embarrassment...she heard me singing. Think of something!

"Um...it's a song...from an old legend." I blurted out, looking away from her.

I may not sing much, cause I sound like a screechy chalkboard, but I always do it when I'm alone. Helps when I'm bored...

"...Old legend?" She asks, sounding curious.

Crap, time to improvise.

"You ever heard the tales of the champion?" I asked, looking back at her. Why is she curious to what I was singing anyway? "Savior of the-wait do you know what I'm talking about?"

The masked princess shakes her head at my question. It'd be impossible if she did, okay time to add on to the background.

"Well back home, the elders used to tell us stories about other realms." I start to say, "The Tales of the Champion or the Warden. Two of my favorites, one protected their world by ending a monstrous plague, the other saved a city with their friends. Basically both have multiple set of stories about these two legends, from who they were and what deeds they'd accomplished. Heh, I always loved hearing about them..."

Lucina stares quietly at me, she looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Champion...Warden..." She says it slowly, like she was trying to become familiar with it.

Okay, now I'm seriously tempted to share such 'stories'...which wouldn't be bad actually. Plus...it can help build trust.

"Tell you what. If you want, I could tell you some of the tales, later." I offered, I really do wonder how she'd react to the Archdemon or Corypheshit. Though the former might stir up bad memories...

An Archdemon is scarier than that damn wannabe dragon, at least those things were once ' _divine'_ beings. Plus the freaking _Blight,_ and _Darkspawn..._ wait Risen and Grima aren't that much different from. Nah, better not think on that...or I'll worry about being bled on by a Risen. Can Risen even bleed?

The future child stays quiet, she holds her hand to her chest. As if she was remembering something...maybe about her father? Before that-

"Um...you don't have to answer right away." I say, bringing her from any thought of hers, mostly mine. I really don't want to bring up unpleasant memories, can't have her disliking me. "You can just ask me whenever you feel like it."

"...Right...I'll...think on it." She finally says.

I mentally smirked to myself. Good, hope she does, that way hopefully trust from her will be eventually given. At least the first step...

"Alright then...let's get back to work." I say gripping the rapier. "We got a Risen Bear-thing to kill."

Lucina stays quiet as she goes back to watching the area.

It's been a few hours since I suggested the trap idea.

In that time we, by we I mean Lucina, were able to hunt and catch breakfast. I have to admit, I didn't think rabbit on a stick would be any good. Also Lucina was so quiet when she caught it, the poor little thing didn't even know what hit it.

That was actually kind of scary to watch, note to self do not under any circumstance piss off this woman. But it was very tasty, wonder how bear will taste?

Not Risen Bear, but regular bear. If I ever end up meeting the Shepherds, I'm definitely going to ask their Robin that.

Anyway, while eating said delicious rabbit, we had 'small talk' over the trap idea. By small talk, Lucina more or less silently demanded me to explain what I mean't by trap.

Thankfully I actually to the time she hunted and cooked the delicious rabbit.

Basically I only gave her ideas I'm familiar with, the standard pitfall to the slightly more complicated ones...an advanced version of a pitfall trap.

Okay, my knowledge of traps is crap but at least it convinced Lucina to think of...something.

Basically a pitfall trap...that we had no shovels to use...and it would take to long by hand...

We started searching around for an area that we can use for the trap. But it was slim pickings as this was a thick as hell forest, plus the snow makes things difficult. Finally after little while and me tripping over a couple of things.

We found a decent spot that can work.

The trap itself, is a standard pitfall trap. And like any pitfall, you have dig a really big, really deep hole.

So here we are, taking turns digging this damn hole, with nothing but the swords in our hands. One digs while the other watches out for that bear or Risen, though Lucina has the advantage as her blade is much thicker. While I have a the thin rapier, I know size doesn't always matter but still...

If only she'd let me use the Falchion...but nooo cause it's a sacred blade, only she gets to use it as a shovel!

Don't ask how all this works cause I don't know, even though I'm doing it myself, but I can say...tis better than doing it by hand. Still slow as hell though...

"Time to switch." I say in a low voice as I pull myself out the hole. Which was less than a couple feet deep...an only a foot across...Lucina did most of the work. Damn ground is hard cause of the cold...

Lucina merely nods as she gets up from the rock she was sitting on. She brushes past me and jumps into the hole and starts digging. At an easier pace than me due to her thicker blade...

Stabbing the rapier into the dirt, I sat on the rock that princess was sitting on. Peering to the sky above. Clear blue skies and the sounds of someone digging a grave.

Ah, such pleasant sounds, truly it is a wonderful morning. Sadistic thoughts aside, I wonder how the Hero-King would react to Lucina using the only sword that can defeat Grima, as a shovel?

That actually would be hilarious to look at. Then again, didn't Stahl used the Falchion for peeling potatoes? It was for something involving Panne...

I shook my head as I stared at the digging princess, hmm...the hole is not deep enough. We just need more time, if we don't finish soon then we got nothing. Unless that princess can come up with a better plan, we have nothing we can use to fight that Risen Bear.

Still it's oddly quiet, sure it's the forest but other then Lucina's digging there's no other natural sound. It's unnerving and putting me on edge. I wonder if she can feel it too, no she'd already felt it before I did.

I sighed as I pulled out the journal,

 _How to deal with boredom while digging a hole. That's a grave for a undead bear._

 _1) Think of a song_

 _2) Sing said song out loud._

 _3) If with another person, think up ways to annoy said person. (Unless she'll stab in retaliation in that case don't.)_

 _4) Be bored enough to write down ways on how to deal with boredom. (Either really bored or potentially losing sanity.)_

 _ARE YOU DONE BEING BORED YET!?_

I sighed as I put away the journal. Damn, I'm seriously bored here...I hate the waiting. Screw it, have to do something to kill the boredom.

I moved off the rock and laid back on the ground. The mix of snow and dirt felt cold yet comforting.

Ah, screw it I'll sing something to pass the time. But what? It has be something I know...something that feels right...a classic.

" _ _tue lei zwe kuloa riou tue zwe….kuloa riou zwe tue riou lei neu riou zwe...va lei zwe tue neu tue riou tue kuloa...riou lei kuloa riou zwe lei va zwe lei...va neu va lei va neu va zwe lei...kuloa riou kuloa neu tue lei kuloa riou zwe lei va…lei va neu kuloa tue lei lei...__ " I raised my hand towards the sky at the last part.

Heh, I feel a whole lot better now, more calm and...just better...a purpose this song _was_ used for.

It really has been a long time since I've tried to sing that. I hope I didn't mess up on anything, that would have been embarrassing, though I likely butchered it. Plus if the true singer of that had heard me, I'd be faced with a scolding right about now.

At least I sang the sightly slow version of it, that is much easier for me to sing and butcher.

Quiet. It's gone quiet.

No sounds of any _one_ digging.

Did she finish already? No, she couldn't have...

I looked toward the direction of the hole. Lucina was just staring at me, her head was tilted a little to the side. Looking confused or curious, I couldn't tell. Damn that mask, why can't she take that thing off already?

"That lullaby," She says slowly, her voice on edge. "How...do you know it?"

Um...why does it feel like I should run!?

"W-what do you mean?" I blurted out as she steps out the hole.

The masked princess moved towards me, the Falchion in her hand.

"The lullaby, there is no way...how do you know of it!?" She was top of me in seconds, the falchion's tip close to my neck.

"T-the hell..." I nearly screamed then shook but did my best to keep still. "W-what are you-"

"Raaaahh!"

What ever she was going to say was cut off by a blood curdling roar.

Shit, that sounded very familiar...crap I think it's the bear! Shit, the hole ain't done yet...we wasted all that time!

Lucina gritted her teeth as she looked at me, then at the direction the noise came from.

"We're not finished with this," She says in a strict tone, then withdrew her blade. "Let's move...now!"

She moves away before I could even protest.

Damn it, what the hell did I do!?

She just suddenly acts this way...when I sang that...song, but she had called it a lullaby...

That "lullaby" is from another world, so what the hell is her connection to it!? What ever it is, she's seemed pretty upset at me, from the way her sword went.

Damn it, figure that out later, just keep 'that' princess from getting herself killed.

Or better yet don't get killed from being a dumbass!

* * *

"Raaaah..."

The sounds of the bear grew louder as we quietly approached. By quiet I mean Lucina being the stealthy one, while I on the other hand try not to trip or stomp around too loudly. Or accidentally fall and stab myself with the rapier I was holding.

Really starting to hate the snow...

We hid behind a couple of trees, then looked out in the direction of the noises.

What the...

The Risen bear was standing on its legs, and it appeared…it appeared to fighting other three other Risen!

There were three human like Risen ahead of the monster, each with an axe in their hand. With the bear standing at the center of them. The bear itself appeared to be injured, there were new deep gashes at its sides and arms.

Something isn't right, why is that thing fighting other Risen? I quickly look at Lucina, she was quiet, and just staring at the sight before her. Wonder what she's thinking...

The bear roars and I looked back just in time to it swing its claws at its brethren. One was taken down, the face of it was ripped apart in an instant. As that one crumbled into purple smoke, another comes in and slashes at the bear. The bear swings an arm in defense at the strike, then pushes the Risen down to the ground.

It brings its jaws upon its head and crushes it into a loud _CRUNCH_.

As purple smoke escaped it's jaws the bear looks back at the remaining Risen, then roars at it defiantly. It lands back at all fours and charges at the Risen in a rabid pace. The human like Risen itself charges at the bear as well...that one is really stupid.

The Risen Bear easily overpowered it's technical brother, crushing it with its weight. The Risen bear roars victoriously at the sky, as purple smoke rises from below its body.

Holy Shit!

We have to fight that thing!?

Dammit...this isn't gonna be easy, I hope that princess can kill it fast, I'm useless against that thing. No way I can help effectively...

"Wait here." The princess says as she slowly moves away.

Well shit, she's off to kill that thing while I'm stuck acting like a useless NPC companion, that's a pain in the ass to protect. Oh, what wonderful shitty luck I have. Yeah...there is no way in hell I'm going to be reduced to that!

On a serious note, she can't just charge with little thought!

"Wait!" I hastily whispered as I grabbed her arm. The future child turns to look at me, an aura of fury and seriousness was coming off her. Shit, don't get intimidated, don't get intimidated, don't think of what happened earlier...crap too late!

"Look Marth," I start to say, fear escaped my voice but I pressed on. "Unless you have a death wish, I suggest that you don't go charge that thing head on."

She stays quiet and just stares at me with that damn mask.

I gulped, "I understand that you really want to kill this thing. But we really need to work together, if not then we stand little chance against that thing over there. We need a plan or something to try and kill it."

The princess still is quiet as she stares at me. The furious and serious aura lessened a bit, and that made me relax a little.

"What do you have in mind?" She asks in a low voice. I blinked at her words, I seriously did not expect her to ask that.

Umm...screw it plan B, make shit up as I go. Wow...I really am pathetic, aren't I? As for the bear...hit it till it dies?

"I have a plan," I slowly say as I let go of her arm. "But I need you to place your trust in me as I will place my trust in you."

And try to not let me die, but I won't say that out loud.

"We'll split up, one distracts the other kills." I say, narrowing my eyes. "I know you don't like it, I don't either, but that thing over there appears to be injured. We're a little fatigued from all that digging, but if we fall back now. We might not have the chance to fight, it might move on before we recover..."

I quickly glanced at the bear, it was quiet really quiet. I'm really getting a bad feeling off of this. At least it's back is toward us...for now.

Lucina stares at me then glances at the Risen bear. She sighs as she looks back at me again.

"Alright," She reluctantly says, "But do not take any unnecessary risks."

I smirked at her words, okay in other words don't get killed. "Alright, just give me a couple of minutes, I'll get it's attention, when you can...strike it."

Both of us wordlessly looked back at the bear, the thing was still silent and not moving at all.

This thing is acting weird, why does it feel like it's waiting? Waiting for something...but what? Never mind...need to move...

The masked princess moved away from the tree first. Silently she moves the trees, slowly moving around the bear.

How can she be so quiet? Is her stealth stat that high?

I shook my head as I looked back at the bear. My legs began to shake in fear once again, damn I'm really am afraid. Afraid that thing will kill me, and eat my insides. Afraid that thing will kill Lucina, dooming this world to an awaiting hell with me in it.

Afraid that my fear will control me, turning me into a coward and everyone will die because of it. How can...

Quickly biting my lip hard, the pain and the sense of blood flowing down my mouth snaps me back into reality.

Dammit, don't back out now! I chose this! I _chose_ to stick with her! So I have-no I **_need_** to do this! If I want to survive in this damn world then I...need to...

"Hehehe..." My legs stop shaking as I firmly gripped the rapier in my hand. Ignoring the metallic taste I wipe the blood from my mouth.

I can't fight this thing head on, but I'm not the only one doing the fighting.

She's here too...will place trust in her for this in order to win.

Can't fight head on, it's sides and behind are likely dangerous. Could attack quickly...faster than me but lacks balance. It has a hard time turning when moving at full speed due to that flaw. That can be exploited...has been...

"Heh," I weakly laugh as I placed my hand against my forehead. If I can't fight it head on, then I won't...I'll go for the indirect route then...

"Heh, I'm insane for thinking this, better not kill me..."

* * *

 _This is crazy..._

"OOOOIIII!" I shout as loud as I can, slowly approaching the beast. "Yogi-bear!"

The Risen bear slowly turned then growled, it's lips curled back revealing it's teeth.

"Remember me?" I asked as I stopped a far enough distance away. It can see me, but I at least have a chance to get some distance.

It growled, as it faced me completely, yet it didn't charge.

"Oh, you do?" I slowly clapped my empty hands. "Not bad, guess your brain isn't too rotten! Ya wannabe Yao Guai!"

Another growl, no charge. Third attempt unlikely yield desired results, change approach...

 _This plan is crazy..._

"Seriously though, how have you survived?" I slowly bend down and picked up a stick. "Cause if a dumbass like me can out smart you, then you aren't gonna last."

Another growl, lasted longer than last two. Progress...now for it to move.

 _But even so..._

"Ya know," Twirling the stick I stood up and shifted my legs. "In hind sight, this was a terrible idea...but..."

I throw the stick then run without waiting for the results.

Not that it was needed as the bear roared and the sounds of it moving was heard.

I sprinted as much as I could as I led the bear to where it needed to go. Zigzagging around the tree, heard a satisfied thud from my pursuer, then resumed chasing me.

Just a little further, hope I don't impale myself cause I forgot where it was.

Seconds passed and my legs felt heavy as I nearly reached the intended area. The bear was right on top of me...

I see something ahead of me and I pushed myself to make it.

"Three, two...now!" I practically screamed as I throw myself to the side, letting the bear smash into a tree.

Ahead of me was the desired item, grabbing it I then press against another tree.

"Raaaaaah!" The Bear roared as it charged at me, not seemingly noticing me raising something.

It all happened in seconds, before I could even register it, the bear slammed the tree and I was pushed to the ground.

The bear suddenly roared in pain as it back away from the tree, something was sticking out of it's shoulder.

Slowly getting up, I looked closely then smiled and started chuckling.

Holy shit, it actually worked! The rapier's in the shoulder!

Earlier before facing the damn thing, I stuck the rapier in seemingly random patch of dirt. Not before marking the area a bit, I marked a couple of trees that pointed where the blade would be. But it was a shoddy job, and I knew I might not be able to see it if I was running.

The gamble paid off though as I able to see the very last one and just ran for it. Then simply placed the blade flat against a tree and waited for it to charge at me. I'd only get a chance or it'll have easily mauled me with it's claws.

Thankfully it didn't notice as it was disoriented a bit from falling...

The bear roared in pain once more as it tried to raise the arm. It barely worked as the limb seemed to be slow, the rapier must've done something to the arm. Maybe damaged the tendons or an area that affected the arm.

I see something blue appear behind the bear, then I merely smirked.

"Hehehe," I forced a few breaths to barely calm myself down, the bear seem to as well as it looked at me with a menacing snarl. Though the injured shoulder seems to be affecting the arm a lot, as it was raised and not even touching the ground.

It feels pain? This thing can actually feel pain even though it's dead...

Growling at me, the bear appeared to be ready to charge.

"Oi, it should be slower with that wounded leg!" I yelled at the thing in front of me before backing away. "Hit the-"

Roaring the monster charges, a little slower yet just as dangerous. I move behind a tree then jump back as it slashed said tree.

Need it to keep facing me...

"Come on you wannabe Yao Guai!" I taunt as it tried to leap at me, only to hit a tree as I jumped behind it. "You're losing to a dumbass!"

It roared in response as I see something blue at the edge of vision, getting closer to the bear.

Anytime now Princess! Starting to feel this adrenaline rush fade...

My reactions become slower as nearly relentlessly kept trying to hit me. The damn thing must have unlimited stamina as, other than the inclusion of injured limb, it's not slowing-

Slipping on an unnoticed rock, I fall on my back then roll to the side as massive claws hit the ground next to me.

"...Oh shit..." Was all I could say as the bear stood up, it growled as it rose it's only use able paw.

 _Chink!_

The bear roared in pain as it staggered to the side, just something blue comes in behind it and drags me away.

"Stay here," Lucina ordered as she let's go of me and charged at the bear.

Sitting straight up I blinked as I couldn't help but watch the princess fight.

She dodged a swipe before hitting the weaken side of the monster. Quickly falling into a pattern, the bear attacked yet missed as the princess took advantage of it's barely functional arm.

Less than minute passed and she stabbed then slashed at one of its legs. Making it fall as she pulled away, before she sprints then jumps on top of it's back. Bringing up the ancient blade, she plunges it into the bear's neck and twisted it rabidly.

Roaring for the last time, the bear stood high then face first as the princess landed in front of it.

It crumbled into purple smoke that was thick and rose high past the tree lines then began to dissipated.

"She got it..." I muttered before falling on to my back. "That...was fucking worth it!"

Holy...that was entirely insane! There were _dozens_ of moments were I could have died or worse...

And with this pay off...it was actually... _fun..._

Wait, what was that thought-

"...Are you unharmed?" -was completely forgotten as I sit up to see the princess approaching me. Both the rapier and the Falchion were in their sheaths. In her hand was a rusted broken axe, the thing we saw on the damn thing's back.

"Um, no..." I shook my head before resting it on my hands. "Surprisingly other than possible bruises, I'm actually alright."

One, two...huh, no surprise injury, that's good but why does it feel weird? Meh, probably just nerves...

"So...what now?" I asked as I stood up then brushed my knees, wiping off dirt and snow.

* * *

"Oh, this is so good!" I say as I took another bite. Starting to love cooked rabbit on a stick.

Chomping down on the last bit of meat, savoring the flavor. I may normally eat chicken, but rabbit may just be a suitable replacement. Politely wipe my mouth with my sleeve as I laid down next to the fire pit. Basking in the warm heat of it's flames.

Lucina is silent as she nibbles on her rabbit, wow she really is a silent one. Truly...a main character!

In seriousness, it's been hours since we got back. Lucina went back out and brought back food. She had left the rapier and the rusted axe, though I got the impression that I wasn't allowed to touch them.

Wonder what's the story of how that axe got there anyway...

Today was nice I guess, other than the fact that I almost died despite not actually getting hurt in the process somehow. Though I think eating the rabbit and killing that wannabe Yao Guai really balanced it out.

Poor joking aside...Lucina did act upset when she heard me sing that "Lullaby" or the Grand Fonic Hymn as I know it. What is her connection...based from her reaction, and sword pointing, it sounded personal.

Screw it, I'm going to push my luck, again. Might actually get hurt this time...

"Hey Marth," I said as I sit up, looking straight at her. "Earlier...you seemed... _upset_ at what I was singing. Did I say something offending?"

That's it act a little innocent and confused, draw her in.

Lucina stares at me, then sighs as she puts down her rabbit.

"That lullaby, I want to know how you know of it." She states, the air around us became tense.

Okay, need to choose the right words, be honest yet elusive, and take advantage of being an unknown.

"You mean the Grand Fonic Hymn? That song or lullaby as you called it, is from my homeland, at least from a story. In it, the Hymn was a song meant for releasing _something_...then became more for when two people reunite together." I say, sounding as honest and innocent as I can. "Anyway, how do you know of it, I doubt it's common knowledge here."

Bullshit added with a tiny sprinkle of truth. How will the future princess respond?

"Your homeland, where is it?" Lucina says, changing the subject, I can practically feel her narrowing her eyes at me.

Geez, she's really suspicious...though that was predictable, fine then one large sprinkle of crap coming up. Thought of it when she was out getting food...

"It's really far to the east, I'd be surprise if you have ever heard of it. It had a lot of names but the main one, the United Isles of Amerisa or U.I.A for short."

The blue clad princess tilts her head in confusion, "...United Isles?"

"Of Amerisa, the sea we live on basically." I added, correcting her, "It's a band of semi-independent Island States under a single flag and since it's really far in the eastern ocean. We rarely visit the mainland so I doubt any know of us."

I fake a sigh, "I was given the rare chance to see the mainlands for myself, but I had the unfortunate luck of getting lost. Then somehow arrived here in this country, Regna Ferox...sounds strange off the tongue. Heh, then again my country's name probably sounds strange to you."

I let out a real yawn, "Anyway Marth, is this country your homeland?"

The future princess flinched a little but quickly recovered, "Why do you ask?"

"Well...when I met you yesterday, lead me to this cave, from the way you came here, the route you chose. It made me think that you've know of this place well enough, though you said that you were hunting that Risen bear thing for sometime. This cave was a convenient place to use.

"At first though, it made me think you're Feroxian, but your accent, clothes and fighting style..." I closed my eyes, then shook my head. "You don't have answer that if you don't want to, it is your business anyway."

I lay back down on the ground, come on princess take the bait, take the bait.

"I...I am not from Regina Ferox." I hear the princess slowly say, "I from...elsewhere..."

That made me open my eyes and sit straight back up. Wow, that actually worked...

"Elsewhere, eh?" I asked tilting my head, appearing to be curious. "Well that's one country off the list, hmm."

Okay now I'm just having fun with her, messed up yes. Counterargument to that, I am really getting bored here. Plus this could help in some way...

Staring at her, taking in every detail of her body. Umm, in a none creepy way...

"Well you're not from Valm since you lack that an accent, then again I never met someone from Valm so I wouldn't really know." I mutter the last part then rested my head in my hands. "And from what I hear their sword styles are different from yours. Same thing with Chon'sin plus your attire doesn't match their culture. That leaves Ylisse, a likely candidate and its neighbor Ple-"

"Ylisse," She quickly says, looking a little uncomfortable when I said the latter. "I am from a village in Ylisse."

My eyes narrowed at her response, that was interesting and unexpected result.

In the game as a character, Lucina seemed to be the type that may change the subject or not answer at all. Though she did with one the earlier questions, but the Lucina in front of me seems to be bothered by the rest of my questions. Has she not encountered someone that asks a lot of questions?

Or is this Lucina not like the character she is portrayed as? This is the _real_ thing after all, plus she is a young child who's been through a lot, so social experience may be ranked low on her skill set.

Made good enough progress for now...can't make her start disliking me. Besides, I'm being an ass for asking and knowing the answers anyway.

"I...made you uncomfortable...sorry Marth." I genuinely say apologetically. "It was none of my business anyway, and I have no right to ask."

She stays silent as she stares at me. The air was still intense but somehow it felt a little less than it was before.

"Well then," I say yawning, "I'll get some sleep, night Marth."

I put on my hood and laid back on the ground.

Okay so I got little usable information from her, need to figure out whats going here.

So, as I've made the choice, stick with her for now. Need to develop, my 'trust' with her so to speak. Have to get her to trust me, at least enough to fully allow me around. She won't have as much trouble when it comes to me trusting her.

Since I know of her, at least her character and basic knowledge. On a personal level...that's up to her though I'm going to bullshit some things. Doubt she'd believe me from another world, she'd likely think I'm a spy of Grima.

Can't risk that, I really like my neck being attached to my shoulders.

Doing the slow trust thing will take time though, it's possible for her to attempt to ditch me. Likely if we reach a village, like the one she tried to send me to, she'll either ditch me without saying anything. Or verbally/forcibly make us part ways...

Damn, need to do something to prevent that. Other than being a lost person, I doubt she'll want an innocent civilian around on dangerous journeys. She wouldn't do that to someone...plus she's on a mission...

Though she could...if she has no other choice...

Maybe I can do something, or _say_ something to force a kind of leverage on her. Not the way with the Grand Fonic Hymn, she was rather hostile, no she'll likely be as well.

This isn't a good idea morally, but it can give the excuse to stay by her side. Even if it sickens me a bit...a lot...

Though what can I say...nothing too on point or I'll be stabbed, too little she'll just ignore and try to get rid of me.

Something that can work yet 'realistic'.

Something that I seemed to have 'just figured out'.

Damn...got nothing.

Should probably sleep then...might try tomorrow.

...

...

...

Damn insomnia.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that ends chapter three, different from the original but more or less the same in outcome.**

 **Though Leon is a bit more, tactful so to speak, not much better than the average person.**

 **Anyway, as I'm trying to do a pattern. My other story will be updated next, hopefully, though I might end up post something else due to other factors.**

 **As said before, read, review, or find a story better than this as there are so many. Or try making your own.**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **Victory3114 : That is an interesting idea, though sadly I already thought up plans with Morgan. **

**Thanks! I hope I don't end up disappointing again, I don't desire for that to happen again!**

 **Squadpunk 2.0 : Well, there will be obvious differences and there will be somethings that are the same. **

**King Keith : Meh, I'm always like this on anything I work on, it helps sometimes and it doesn't.**

 **Well, things are a bit more descriptive now, thanks to experience gained. Plus situations are different but at times may have a similar end though that's before things change completely. I also understand the Dark Souls feeling of it...even though I never played the games...only seen bits of it.**

 **Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint...again.**


	4. Chapter 4

So bored...

How do people of this world deal with intense boredom!?

Other than the occasional burning of-no wait not Earth keep forgetting that...damn pessimism.

"Dammit..." I muttered as I yawned to push those thoughts aside.

"Did you say something?" My action attracting the attention of the princess.

"Nothing, just tired..." I rubbed my eyes. "Must've slept on the wrong side last night..."

Plus it's a rocky cave, I've slept on hard wood and tile floors before but the cave was uncomfortable as hell. Damn cold rocks, thankfully I'm just sore...could've been worse.

"Sooo," I yawned as I took a bite from the jerky Lucina handed me. Not rabbit but good enough, plus it seems she didn't want to hunt. "What...are you going to do now?"

The princess glanced at me as she was quietly nibbling on her meal.

"...Report to the nearby village elder," She finally says as she lowered her hand. "Inform them that...the Risen...bear...is gone, they should be safe now."

"That's good, though..." I bite off a piece before swallowing. "By any chance, you know why that thing...was attacking others like it?"

Couldn't stop thinking about that, why would it attack its own technical brethren? Territory? Maybe, but why? Dominance? Unsure, again why? Rejected by its own kind? Don't know...possible...

Don't have any idea with what little evidence there is...

"...I am unsure," She finally says, looking at the broken rusted axe set by her feet. "But it doesn't matter now, the threat it once posed is no more."

"Doesn't ma-" I quickly cut myself off by biting into the jerky.

Damn, should have expected her not to answer at all, I'm still an unknown stranger. At best, random civilian with no need to be involved in her problems, worse a potential threat...

Plus she did give a vague as hell warning to her father, instead of just saying 'Beware of something with six eyes and a genocidal tendency.' Might have saved some time ya princess!

Non-serious criticism aside, she doesn't trust nor wishes for me to know her secrets/troubles. Best I can do is play the technical 'ignorant card', but'll that only get's me so far. Really need to...

"There may be other Risen in these woods," Lucina's voice pulls me from my thoughts. "I can escort you as far as the village if you wish..."

Get the feeling she isn't making a suggestion...

"Not like I have any choice," I shrugged then chuckled. "Heh, somehow I ended up in Regna Ferox, a country I'm not really familiar with... _way off_ my list of destinations."

"Destinations?" She tilted her head. "You did say you wished to see Ylisstol...were you planning on traveling around?"

Crap had to attempt a really bad joke, forgot she isn't good at them.

"Well...I never left home that much," I start off. "While I've read about the world in books, stories, seen doc...drawings. I...once desired to see these lands for myself, but couldn't due to...various reasons."

From financial to conflicts of schedule, mostly financial, don't hold much in terms of wealth. At least I'm being honest to her in someway...

"So..." I rubbed my head as I switched to the lie. "I did...find a way to see the world, just didn't expect to end up here."

"Eh, I'll find a way to get back on track," I shrugged off as I finish the last piece of the jerky. "When are we headed out?"

"Soon," Was the princess' response.

...

By soon she meant three to five minutes, didn't give me much time to think of a plan.

"Dammit," I mutter under my breath as the princess walks ahead of me.

She said the village's several hours or so away right? Gotta think of a way for her to keep me around...

Willingly would be the better yet unlikely as hell option, done nothing to really earn her trust. She'll likely ditch me as soon as we reach the village, and possibly knows methods in making me not able to track her. Which wouldn't be necessary since my survival skills are practically shit...

Again, my options are limited and their not exactly good ones either...

Blackmail? Risky, if not suicidal depending on what I say...plus she might stab me...repeatedly. Dammit, if blackmail, how would I even do it? In a way she won't just stick that sword of hers through my chest...repeatedly.

Maybe...got nothing...damn think of something else. Plus don't wanna be that much of an asshole, and lose what little progress of trust with that princess. That'll set me back...

What about being too curious about her then? Say the right thing, or phrase or something that reveals her 'true colors' so to speak? Still likely to be stabbed, but less of a chance...

How exactly would that work though...already asked origin, she gave me vague answers. Could question her motives for helping, but I would need to be close not too direct on her nature. Maybe get her to crack her false persona for a moment, then call it out.

Either way, I'm low on time...need to make a choice soon.

* * *

"We're close to to village," Lucina informs as we tread through the snow.

Great, time's up...did think of something, a 'vague' script but better than nothing. Knowing her character, this should work _...should..._ if not my head will fall to the snow without my body.

Letting out a sigh before rubbing my eyes, hoping not to regret this.

"Hey Marth," I stop next to a tree then leaned against it slightly. "I'm curious about something..."

Likely sensing me stopping, she stops mid-motion and turned her head, not saying a word.

Silently I gulped as I crossed my arms, "Something I can't quite figure out about you..."

Staring at me, she continues to say nothing, but I swear her hand twitched for a second.

"Mostly wondering why you hunted that Risen Bear in the first place," I slowly start off. "You did say villages were threatened, and it's common sense to help out, but what do you gain from that? There a reward for that thing's head? No good now, it's dust..."

The princess' hand slowly moves to her side, but does nothing else. Curious?

"Take that as a no, ya don't seem like a mercenary anyway," I added the last part quickly, wary of her hand. "Though there are honest ones, you feel too genuine..."

"...Genuine?" She asks, turning to face me completely.

"Which is something I haven't seen before..." Ignoring her question, I shook my head. "Never mind that, you could be an honest person with incredible skill, but your attire is certainly well made. Designed with combat in mind no less, plus your swords..."

"They're different, one well made the other is something else," As I continue, Lucina, subconsciously?, placed her hand on the hilt of the Falchion. "Sure heard of fancy blades, but you got something different. There are enchanted blades around, but one with the ability to _heal_ others and _dull_ its edge when the _recognized_ wielder _isn't_ holding it?"

I did my best to ignore then gulped when the princess appeared to tighten her grip on the handle. Just gave away me having touch and inspecting her family's blade...that's a big no-no.

Got her attention at least...now for the rest...

"Not from here so I wouldn't know how common those are," I do a mock shrug then tilted my head a little. "It certainly adds with your behavior, and this genuine feeling you give off."

"...Feeling?" She asks neutrally, likely thinking to unsheath the Falchion. "Explain."

"Well, mostly the air you give off, somehow it feels like you can get others to follow." Shrugging again I shake my head. "By charisma, fear, force or will, I can't really say. Plus there's something else behind it..."

Okay, I can practically feel the glare from that mask of hers, on the right track then.

"People with that feeling, usually have a burden in someway," Noticing the twitch in hands again, I silently gulp once more before getting ready. "They either try to bare it alone, or allow others to carry it, but that is another matter..."

Uncrossing my arms and clenching my hands, I let out a breath.

"With all these things, it paints a rather odd picture. It isn't my business but it was hard not to notice...I'm familiar with the legend of your namesake."

"What-"

"Your namesake, blades and attire indicate a potentially privileged background," My words cut her off as I narrowed my eyes. "With access to training from said background, possibly high status as a member of nobility. Or just as likely... _Royalty_."

"Royalty, as in a prin-" My words dies in my throat as the Falchion is removed from its sheath.

"Don't move," Lucina gritted her teeth, approaching me as she held out the blade. "Explain yourself."

Ah...the chink in her persona is exposed...

"Hehe," I chuckled in attempt to hold back my fear, didn't work. "HA! Wow, didn't think I'd be lucky enough to meet actual royalty!"

"...What?" Lucina stopped mid-step, blade a good foot away from me.

"Yeah, not much where I'm from," I grinned as I chuckled again. "Heh, a princess that either chose to leave her country on some quest or other reasons. But those are from legends, you however are the real deal..."

 _For better or worse..._

"...Explain. Now." She slowly says as her blade was pointed to my chest. "Who are you?"

Have her full attention, can't mess up now, a good thrust from her and that blade will be halfway through my chest.

"Well, as said before, name's Leon Strife," I slowly rubbed my head, causing the Falchion move slightly closer. "Under training of a _certain_ profession, which more or less helped me figure it out."

"How?" Lucina more or less demanded. Why does it sound like she's _somewhat_ in control? Did it really set her off...that much?

She didn't expect to be questioned this easily?

"One, you s-saved my life and attempted to keep me from danger," I attempted to say calmly, ignoring the trembling in my hands. "Which I thank you for by the way, sure any person could've done that. But you chose to allow me to stick around and assist you in fighting that Risen Bear thing. Anyone else would've shoved me off and forced me to leave..."

By either common sense or better plans than me...not the point though.

"Second, your answers to my questions..." Lowering my hand, I glance briefly at the princess' feet then at her mask. "They really felt...off, that's the best I can explain that."

Lucina said nothing but the falchion moved a bit more.

"Lastly," I narrow my eyes, staring off with the mask. "You more or less just gave yourself away with your actions. Could've played it off as foolishness...or a stupid jest."

She said nothing then gritted her teeth, likely realizing her error.

"What would you do now?" I asked, my heart beating faster. "I can see several options, most of them not good for me. Besides...I really don't have malicious intentions against you..."

Can't run or fight from her, be pointless, chose this...I chose this.

"...Swear," She finally speaks, gripping the falchion. "Swear on your life you will not speak of this to anyone, or..."

Doing my best not to smile, I breathe a sigh of relief. Feeling my knees shake a little...

"I'll do that and offer an exchange, more of a favor actually." I slowly say, trying to keep still.

"Favor? For what?" She asked neutrally.

"I swear to keep your identity a secret, no problem on that." I answered truthfully, slowly crossing my arms. "But I am in a foreign land with no allies or friends to speak of, so my favor is this. If you can help me travel to Ylisse, its capitol at the very least. Then I'd have a chance of surviving out here..."

"I have little right to ask you of this," I added. "You likely have other matters to attend to so in exchange..."

 _Please work..._

"I offer my services of my profession to you," I nearly mutter out, digging my nails into my palms. "Until I make it to Ylisstol, I offer my services as payment. There isn't a set time for this. I am in no hurry to get to Ylisse, so I wouldn't mind taking a detour..."

"It's...it's up to you..." I say in a low voice, hearing my heart pounding in my ears. Really taking a risk, thought this out of desperation...offer something I don't have...a freaking bluff...

"...Your profession, what is it?" She asked, lowering the falchion but not likely her guard.

A bluff, that I have no choice but to fulfill, whatever it takes!

"Hehe," I placed a fist against my chest, before grinning like an idiot. "I'm training to be a tactician, one that'll be recognize throughout the world!"

 _Even being a bit Shounen about it...heh maybe a little Lelouch for fun..._

There's no other profession I can think of that'll convince her much. Something like assassin or thief will make her dislike or not trust me. Solider or direct combat ones wouldn't work because I have no idea how to fight without hurting myself. Some are decent, like Merchant, but don't know much economics to make it work.

Could make excuse of training issues...but I need something to actually convince Lucina to keep me for now. So I can be of use to her...then be seen as an asset so I can be kept around...

So, by process of elimination, tactician not the best choice but the least worst. Even if it is _that_ person's profession...

"Tactician?" The princess sounded confused and curious somehow.

"In training," I continue to grin, ignoring my rabidly beating heart. "I'm not much for fighting, but I'll help you to the best of my abilities. From tactics to strategies...the bear was a decent example of my skill, no?"

This is a lot for her to swallow, it's me being all talk...but knowing her core characteristics. She could use me, but only for battles...her true mission unlikely.

Lucina stared at me in silence, likely putting some thought to it.

 _Nudge her then..._

She gripped her blade as I held out my hand.

"Look, this is really a lot to think on, I know..." I slowly say then shrugged. "So how about how we do it like back home, if you accept then shake my hand. If not then swat it to the side, I'll understand. Tis a simple yes or no in my culture..."

Don't know where that bit of bullshit came from, but...makes it simple...now it's all up to her, again.

A minute passed, Lucina sighed, then slowly, likely still on guard, placed the Falchion in her other hand then reached out. Seemingly paused for a moment then held my hand and nodded.

 _Her hands are surprisingly soft...didn't expect that._

"Thank you," Ignoring that thought as we shook hands, I genuinely smirked. "You won't regret this, I'll uphold my end to the best of my ability. Aschente!"

Wait! Did I-

"Aschente?" She asks, barely pronouncing it correctly.

"Oh, um..." My cheeks flustered as I shook my head. "Just something that added to any promise taken seriously. A...sorta promise within a promise...a binding contract..."

Why did I have to say that last bit!? Crap, gotta watch what I say around her...a slip of the tongue could end me...

"I...understand." Lucina says after a second then lets go of my hand.

"Anyway," I cough into my hand to shift from the awkwardness a bit. "Shall we get going then?"

* * *

"This the place?"

"Yes," Lucina answered as we walk up to the village. Which was a series of small houses and hut like structures, with a wooden fence structure around it. Except for the entrance, it was wide open with a road sticking out of it.

"I'll be quiet then and let you do the talking," I mutter. "Don't know their policy on outsiders..."

Didn't the in game 'lore' say Feroxians were wary of outsiders? They did build a wall along their entire border...though don't remember that bit of history. Something about a Schism, I think...

Lucina said nothing as we walked through the village.

Though I could see some people, they kept their distance or watched from the huts or houses.

Guess it's wary then...but why does it...

"...Feel empty..." I whisper to myself, momentarily earning a look back from the princess.

Ahead of us was an robed elderly bearded man with a staff of some sort, he turned as we slowly approached him.

"Ah, you've returned," The man says as we stop. "And unharmed, either you haven't dealt with the beast or..."

"It is dead," Lucina, in 'Marth' voice says before bringing out the axe head from somewhere. "Though I do not have proof of a body, this was on its back."

The elderly man took the axe and seemed to exam it.

"...I'll choose to believe your claim," The Elder said after a second. "Thank you for helping us."

"Who is he though," He looks at me, looking at me in curiosity/suspicion? "I don't recall this young man being with you before..."

"He's..." Lucina slowly starts off.

"A friend," I cut off what ever she was going to say. "I was, scouting ahead of the area, checking for any dangers. Helped deal with that threat of yours..."

Lucina tuned her head towards me, yep did just contradict what I said I'd do. Probably earned some disapproval 'points' with her...

Why did I just think of Dragon Age...

"Ah, well then I thank ye as well," The Elder seemed to believe me.

"Um...my friend is the one who did all the work," I say truthfully.

Lucina looked between me and the elder. "You should-"

"As discussed prior to this," The Elder interrupts what ever Lucina was going to say to me. "I'll share what I know about that beast and its actions to our village. Come, it's best to talk inside."

"Wait..." My eyebrows rise as I glance at the princess. "You made a deal with these guys?"

"An agreement actually," The Elder states with a rise in his brow. "In exchange for dealing with the beast, I'll share all I know of it."

"Oh, right," I nodded, ignoring the stare of said princess. "So, where are we going to talk?"

"My hut," He answered as he motioned us to follow.

As we moved, Lucina glanced at me a couple of times.

Okay...so she hunted a Risen Bear thing, to get information about it from this Elder guy. Makes sense, she did claim to never dealing with that thing before. She's trying to find as much information on it as possible, and seeing if there's a source.

Smart, though she doesn't seem comfortable for me to listen on this...yet hasn't shooed me back yet. Appearance in front of the Elder? Draw unneeded suspicion if she forces her 'friend' to leave?

Meh, whatever, curious about this elder's knowledge on that Risen Bear.

* * *

"Please sit, would you like something to drink?" The Elder asked as Lucina and I sat near each other on a couple of chairs.

The hut was...homey enough, plus it's warm in here so that's a plus.

"No thank you," I answer with the princess shaking her head. "So, what do you know about that...bear thing?"

"Not too much to be honest," He says as he sat on a chair ahead of us. "It only appeared just two weeks after the...walking dead were seen on the outskirts of our village."

"Walking dead? You mean Risen?"

"Yes, I suppose there'd be a name for them," He shook his head. "They've been around the forest, threatening our hunters and scaring most in the village. So much that most have decided to leave for the Western Capital."

Explains the empty feeling...

"Of course what drew the final straw for some was that beast," He continued. "It arrived from nowhere and terrified those that are left."

"What did it do?" I ask. "Did it...hurt anyone?"

"None thankfully," He answers letting out a sigh of relief. "It was often seen on the outskirts, by gods or luck it never moved towards the village itself."

Huh? That's...

"Do you know where it came from?" Lucina asked.

"No," The Elder shook his head. "Our hunters did once try to find its lair but no luck. It was like a spirit, appeared in one area then vanished with no trace!"

So no idea of origin, not likely the answer the princess wanted to hear. But something's...

"Wait a sec," My words earn the two's stares. "It never attacked the village correct? What about your hunters, were they ever harmed? Did they see the thing?"

"...Now that I think it," The Elder's eyes widened. "Our hunters never seen or attacked by the beast, they only encountered undead."

Lucina says nothing but tilted her head a little.

"And how long it's been since your people dealt with the undead?" Narrowing my eyes as I crossed my arms.

"Strangely for sometime, at least for any near the village," He ran a hand against his beard. "When the beast was seen, no undead appear close to the village. Are you suggesting something young man?"

"Well...my friend and I saw something interesting." Glancing at Lucina then back at him, I let out a sigh. "We saw your beast hunting Risen, as its prey."

"And since it has been dealt with," He narrowed his eyes. "You believe the undead will appear once more?"

"I...can't say for certain," I answer honestly. "But caution would be best."

Why was that Risen Bear thing hunting Risen? A freak of its own nature or something else...something we're missing.

"It'd be wise to set patrols around the village," Lucina finally speaks, in her 'male' voice. "And if you have hounds, have them with the patrol. Risen have an unmistakable oder that reveals their presence, and hounds will help give advance warning to any that approach the village."

Wow, that's really a good idea...plus it sounds like an experienced one. Not surprising considering its her...

"Very well, my hunters can accomplish that much," The Elder nodded. "Thank you for this information, I'm sorry I do not have more to share."

"Though I wonder," He looks at Lucina. "By chance are you traveling to the Western Capital?"

"Why do you ask?" The princess spoke neutrally.

"In a few weeks the next Khan will be decided by battle," He answered. "If you're able kill that beast, then I do hope you'd consider fighting on the side of the Mighty Basilio. Even with the great warrior Lon'qu at his side, there is a chance Flavia of the east would win."

"Khan? Lon'qu?" I mutter under my breath then mentality smack my head.

He's talking about that tournament, that one mission where Chrom and Co. fight for a chance to get an alliance with Regna Ferox! So that means I'm early in the timeline!

"...Tournament huh," I slowly say, smirking a little. "Well that's gonna be interesting...heard Lon'qu is really strong...wonder how much."

"Are you thinking of joining young man? You don't look...suited for such a thing."

Got me there...I'd lose to that swordsman in half a second, more likely to stab myself on accident. Still, this presents an opportunity...

"Heh, there's more ways to win than with brawn." I mutter before looking towards the princess. "But that'd up to you anyway..."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well, your the one leading us," I shrugged. "And I'll follow whatever path you take."

"...We'll be leaving now," She says after a second and stands up. "Thank you for the information."

"Safe travels to the two of you." Was all the Elder said as I stood then followed after the princess.

* * *

 _How to talk with a Tsundere Princess._

 _1\. Watch what you say, or she verbally or stab you_ _repeatedly._

 _2\. Really watch what you say!_

 _3\. Read the subtext of her actions and words._

 _4\. If not in any danger, tease the crap out of her for cute reactions._

 _Though these are general rules if Severa is Chrom's second child. Wonder if she is...hopefully._

"What are you doing?" Lucina question knocks me from my writing.

"Oh, um...ideas mostly..." I answer before putting away the journal. "Things that just come to mind for potential later use."

Cause seriously, if Severa happened to be Chrom's kid then that'll be interesting. Plus I'd tease the crap out Severa, as she's one of my favorites. Plus have a soft spot for Tsunderes...

Though that's if she is Lucina's sister, it is possible for the other children to be her siblings.

Plus, if Robin's male in this world, then Lucina will-

No, No, No, No!

Don't think of such things when she's right in front of you! That's just inappropriate as hell!

"Are you...blushing?" Lucina sounded curious and confused.

Had to that be observant...

"Um, ahem," I fake a cough then dryly chuckled. "Anyway, so Marth, are you actually thinking of going to the Western Capital?"

The princess said nothing as she looked out to the forest.

We made camp about an hour before sunset, we did travel pretty far, so my feet were killing me. Really am out of shape, at least the fire's warm...

"Heard a few things about the place," I say as I rubbed my hands. "Mostly rumors so I don't know what's true..."

Slowly I lean back then look up at the moonless sky.

"But if your interested in the rumors, they're mostly about the western champion. If you want I'll tell you what I know..."

Give her five seconds...one...two...thre-

"...What do the rumors say?" I hear her ask, sounding reluctantly curious.

Heh.

"Well," Pulling myself up, I crossed my arms and looked at her. "As most know, his name is Lon'qu, Chon'sin style name, has a curved sword. Maybe two, but no real proof on that. Supposedly fights like a demon, so that means he's either very strong or fast or a combination of both. No known weakness, but as a given he's not to be underestimated."

"Make a strong ally if working together with him, but dangerous as an enemy," I continue. "Though that depends on conditions and the rumors themselves, but rumors can be baseless yet could hold a tiny grain of truth."

"The information you have is unreliable then?" She asked.

"Yes and no," I shake my head. "While his name, land of origin, and potential fighting style does hold some truth, the exact details are unknown. Only way to know is to get reliable sources for information, or meet Lon'qu yourself."

"...I see." She says after a second.

"Still, no matter how strong someone might seem, there's always a limit or weakness." I mutter somewhat. "That's a given though..."

"Anyway," Crossing my legs before looking up at the sky once more. "As I said, it's up to you, regardless I'll follow as per our agreement."

Silence passes between us for a few minutes, only the sounds of the fire crackling could be heard.

"...Get some rest," Lucina finally speaks as I look at her. "We'll be traveling early on the morrow..."

"To where?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The...Western Capital." She answered as she stood up. "Now rest."

"Got it," I smiled as I pulled up my hood and laid on the ground.

Alright, stuck as her 'technical' companion, need to do more in order to achieve the full on status. Though that'll take some time, plus since I 'now' know a piece of her secrets. She'll be on guard on her more sensitive ones, and I don't want to chance the 'figure it out' method too soon.

So in order to gain 'points' for her trust, I have to prove my usefulness. I have to perform as an actual _tactician_.

Which is...not good to say the least, since I've no talent for real strategy. Sure I've played strategy games like _X-com_ and _Awakening_ itself. But I've only played on the lower difficulties, and reload my save if I seriously mess up, which happens a lot.

Even then I still get my ass kicked, doesn't help that I try really stupid ideas.

So, how the hell can I actually be of use! Sure I can guess basic tactics and common sense strategies, but compared to an actual _trained_ professional I am screwed beyond all belief.

I...need to last long enough to ensure my survival, so do everything possible to secure Lucina's trust.

And that means facing monsters, things worse than monsters, tyrannical kingdoms, evil world ending cults with the final boss being a wannabe god dragon thing...oh boy.

What a _fun_ world to live in!

* * *

 **A/N: That took longer than necessary but have it done, school and life are still demanding but managed to find time to work on the fics.**

 **Hopefully this chap is good enough, as those who read the original can see, this has change quite a bit. Which means that what happened before is changing into something else. Hopefully better than the original...as I did plan more.**

 **Still have will to finish this, even if it takes awhile.**

 **Anyway, as trying to keep a pattern the other story will be updating next. If anyone is interested in that, made some progress in that one. So it shouldn't take too long, but I can't guarantee it.**

 **So with that out, read, review or find a much better story than this. Seriously there's a lot out there, or you can try your luck and make your own!**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **OnesidedBias : Thanks, though I hope I didn't take too long with this. **

**RoseWarden : Ha, clever idea. Though, I did think of using Resident Evil elements once, but who knows what RE stands for. **

**Poor joke aside, its still difficult, but that's a given when it comes to writing. Still learning as an amateur, improving bit by bit. Plus the other story helps out a lot, even if that is a bit less serious than this one. Still have fun working on both.**

 **Once more, I hope not to disappoint again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, as it belongs to its respective owners. Same applies to anything referenced.**

* * *

"Ow...damn it." I wince as I pull my hand back.

"...If you keep pulling it back like that, the trap will spring and the wire could snap." I hear Lucina say behind me. "Try again, as I instructed you."

"Right," I say as I attempt again. "Never done this before, first time hunting or in this case trapping for food."

"...Never lived in a village?" She asks.

"Nope, not with this kind of attire," I gesture my outfit before shrugging. "Definitely not meant for the country life style, grew up in a city my whole life."

"What...was it like?"

"Heh, busy and crowded as hell, but nice...mostly." I answer as I continue working. "So like this?"

"Yes, now place it there," She instructed as I carefully work, not wanting to hurt myself again. "And the trap is set."

"And now for waiting..." I mutter as I get up and rubbed the dirt off my hands.

Been three days since we set out for the western capital. Walked a bunch with little action or conversation with the princess, other than the occasional 'order'...meaning her saying when its time to move. Yeah...not really much, ain't complaining but...my feet hurt like hell and I'm starting to get blisters small but sting like hell.

Feels like needles digging in my feet, that were dipped in lemon.

Obvious to say I never hiked or travel by foot for more than several hours. Thankfully it hasn't effected me _too_ much, but I'm lagging behind Lucina whom no doubt has taken notice. Did my best to keep it hidden but pretty sure she knows something's wrong as I keep dragging my feet. While trying to hide the stinging pain by doing something else...

Definitely gonna confront me if I slow us down too much, and these short periods of rest we do isn't helping at all.

I should definitely say something before my feet start to bleed. Reckless yes, but not a complete dumbass.

Pretending to be a tactician in training and can't keep up with a long 'march'. _Not drawing any suspicion at all~_

"So how long on average does it take?" I ask to push aside that sarcastic thought.

"A few hours," Lucina answers as stared at me with that mask. "Sometimes more."

"Makes sense..." I mutter before cracking my knuckles...weakly.

As it obviously seems, Lucina is teaching me to make traps, small ones, for squirrels or rabbits. The latter being preferred one...

Reason for this...I asked cause I didn't want to keep standing around and watch her do it. Plus it can help gain trust in some way, at least enough for her to know I can set up traps without her telling me too. As one can expect, meaning me, my skills as a trapper are next to nothing...a step above a complete shit to be honest.

"Anything else to do then?" I asked as I follow her, pulling my hood over my head to deal with the cold.

"...No we'll wait a few hours, if the snares aren't sprung then we move on."

"Right..." Was all I say. Are we really going to eat jerky again? Not that it's bad but we have a limited supply, and it's really tough to chew.

Gonna miss toothpaste...

We arrive back at our campsite and sit on opposite ends.

For the past seventy-two hours we fell into this pattern. Lucina either stays silent and looks around, rarely glancing at me for more than five seconds, or eventually out of possibly boredom she eventually gets up to patrol the surrounding area. Likely believes I won't be stupid enough to wander around too much, except for answering nature's call.

She does return by the time it gets dark or a while before that with what ever she traps. Then we eat dinner or lunch depending on time...after that I sleep before she does...if she sleeps at all. Hopefully she does cause it would be bad if she collapses out of pure exhaustion.

Though I swear I can feel her eyes watching me before I doze off...guess she's still...uncertain about me.

Or maybe I sore when I sleep...

"So," I start off, growing bored of the silence. "Wh-"

A spine tingling screech fills the forest around us, making me flinch.

"W-w-what was that!?" I stuttered as I struggle to stand. That sacred the shit out of me...

Lucina slowly stood and places her hand on the falchion.

"...Wait here," She says as she begins to walk in the direction of the screech.

She vanishes behind a tree before I could say anything.

 _The hell, is her stealth skill that high!?_

I slap my forehead to push away the thought and attempt to calm myself down.

"Ow...okay think...unknown noise, potential monster, think!" I slowly mutter as I clench my hair. Could stay but don't know how long I'd be safe, plus I'm unarmed and doubt a rock can help much. Follow the princess, potentially pissing her off, and running into more danger? While, ironically, be with said princess that can actually fight said danger?

Dammit, now I'm actually curious on what made that noise...don't wanna be the cat!

"Fuck...it..." I growl through my teeth as I carefully move in the direction she went off in.

The snow wasn't too thick but I found footprints, mine judging by how my feet were dragged. Still dragging them now...damn blisters.

So it came from the area we set traps? Did we catch something...

A short time later I, as best I can, quietly stop next to a tree and rose an eyebrow.

Lucina was there, crouching with the falchion lain on the ground, her hand was reaching out to a...fox?

A snow fox to be specific...

That...made the noise? How the hell can a screech like that come from a cute looking fox?

Well...nature you sure are sca-

"...I told you to wait," Luicna turned her head, looking directly at me.

"U-um," I nervously gulped. "Is that a f-fox? I n-never seen one before."

"You've...never seen a fox?" Lucina asked, in a potential tone that indicates she found that strange.

It's...actually true though, sure I watched plenty of documentaries but to actually see one in person is completely different. Plus while I have been to a zoo, I never did see the fox exhibit, and I learned to fear crocodiles...

Wait, why am I thinking this? There's someone, who can possibly chop a croc in half, mad at me right now!

"S-so," I look at the fox to change the subject. "Why is it here? Did it...cause that screech?"

Lucina stares silently at me, the fox did as well with crimson eyes. Reflecting a form of intelligence and...judging? Wait, why does it feel like its judging me!?

"...Yes," The princess finally answers, looking back the fox. "It was caught in a snare..."

"And you're trying to free it right?" I ask earning back her stare. "I-I mean we're only hunting rabbits...not cute looking Kitsunes..."

"...Kitsoup?" Lucina slowly mispronounces the word.

Dang it, had to say it...though that was a little funny.

"Kitsune..." I say, correcting her. "I-it means Fox in one of my people's languages. I-its a cute...name."

Technically true, even if I don't have an relatives who speak or are from the origins of that tongue.

But did I have to stutter that out? Damn...turning into Rei Ryghts, with less of the hidden psycho personality problems hopefully.

Slowly approaching, I carefully crouch next to the princess and stare at the fox. Which was watching us quietly, possibly seeing if I was a threat.

"Huh, looking at it from here, the snare is tangled on its leg." I say before slowly reaching toward the wounded leg.

A flash of white happens before the fox's teeth sinks into my hand, forcing me back.

"Ah!" I fell back and grip my injured hand.

"...Shouldn't have done that..." I swore I heard Lucina say as my hand stung like crazy.

"...That was stupid..." I admit. "Got any ideas to not have that happen again? Without restraining or hurting it or ourselves?"

Lucina tilted her head as I examined my hand, not bleeding which is good but it still hurts like hell.

"Why do you want to help it?" She asks, sounding curious.

"Huh, you seriously asking that? I did say it..." I muttered the last part then I close an eye as my hand throbs in pain. "It's...wrong to have it like this, or leave to this kind of fate."

She stares at the fox, which yipped at her for some reason, tempted to claim the thing but I have a shitty history of raising pets. Likely why this one doesn't like me...

"...I'll hold its attention," She finally says after a minute or two. "Remove the wire."

"R-right," I do my best to ignore the pain as I lower my hand.

Slowly I watch Lucina inhale and exhale, prepping for whatever she's planning.

What is she...

"...tue lei zwe kuloa riou tue zwe…."

Wait that's...

"...kuloa riou zwe tue riou lei neu riou zwe..."

The Grand Fonic Hymn, she's singing it?

"...…va lei zwe tue neu tue riou tue kuloa..."

The fox stared at Lucina, it looked absolutely spell bounded by her voice. Giving me time to untie the wire.

"...riou lei kuloa riou zwe lei va zwe lei…."

Okay about a quarter done...almost there.

"...va neu va lei va neu va zwe lei…."

Halfway done just a little more...

"...kuloa riou kuloa neu tue lei kuloa riou zwe lei va..."

Almost there...just a little...and done!

"…lei va neu kuloa tue lei lei..."

The fox immediately dashed away from us gaining a lot distance, then stops and looks at us for a second before disappearing in the snow.

That was...anticlimactic, partially thought it might lick that damn mask off Lucina. Though said princess is quiet, but something is-

Slowly I see Lucina's head was lowered, hands on her legs as she's sitting on her knees. There's...there's tears dripping down her cheeks...

She's...crying?

Why is she...is that song mean more to her than I originally thought? But how exactly...

 _Poor kid..._

Don't know what to do here...or have any real words of comfort, damn, just get her back to camp for now. Can give her some space there...

"Hey," She looks to see me standing and offer her my hand. "I doubt we'll get anything today, so why don't we head back and rest for now?"

Staring at me with that mask, she remains quiet as her hand reached out...

And gently swats mine away...

Huh? Why did she...oh, right made up that bullshit culture thing. Guess she refuses to be helped up...fine.

Without saying anything, the princess stands and we head back for camp.

* * *

"... _You listen to your voice_ ," I softly hum as I walk through the quiet forest. " _Listen to your heart, Do you even smile?_ Hmm...hmmhm."

Been about a few minutes since...what happened and I decided to leave Lucina alone for a bit. Did tell her I'd be back but not sure if she even heard me.

Don't know what's wrong or why that specific song effected her so much. And I can't ask or demand to know, cause of how little she trusts me. She'll likely become hostile with me and that will get us nowhere. So giving her some time alone is the better option, even if it doesn't give me any answers.

Sighing, I rubbed my head as I sit under a tree, lightly flexing my feet. Blisters still hurt, tempted to take off my shoes and set them on the cold snow. Doubt it'll work plus I rather not increase chances for hypothermia.

Wonder how home is doing...likely those I know are worried but I doubt they would find any trace of me. At least how it go's for most fics with this kind of scenario, suddenly placed into another world with little explanation. As well as luck of the person depending on the world they're in. Either they're in considerable paradise or the thing of all nightmares.

"Why am I even thinking this..." I mutter then sigh once more. "...Been a few, should head-"

My words get caught in my throat as a familiar odor fills the air, immediately making my eyes watery and near gag at how rotten it is.

"R-risen!" I whispered/gag out in a near panic as I stood on my feet.

Dammit, don't know the radius of their damn scent, but they can't be far off. I'm unarmed need to get back and warn Lucina, no way I can properly fight let alone do it with no weapon.

Cursing under my breath, I rubbed my eyes before taking slow breaths from my mouth. Doesn't help with the literal smell of death flowing around, but need to get moving.

Silently cursing I sprint as far as I could...

 ** _Whissh!_**

Then fall to the ground, landing on my side as something was poking the side of my leg.

"What the-" Some lands inches from my head, it was an arrow. "Shit!"

Forcibly dragging myself behind a tree as another arrow hits it, I lean back and take deep breaths. Then look at my leg...

An dark feathered arrow was sticking out of my leg, near the thigh and was crack around its stem.

"...Shit..." I mutter as I slowly grip the arrow, then winced at it moved a little.

Damn it, can't risk pulling it out, if it hit one of the major arteries I'd bleed out. Dammit, dammit, dammit...

Biting my lip hard, I force those thoughts aside as warm liquid traveled down to my chin.

Think! Won't get far on this bad leg, plus there's a Risen with a bow, might be more behind it too. Can yell but might be too far to heard by the princess, stuck here then?

 ** _Thunk!_**

Another arrow hits the tree, a telling sign it's shooter knows where I am, and will likely move in.

Damn if I do, Damn if I don't...

"...Fuck it..." I mutter as I slowly force myself up, putting weight on the injured leg.

Hurts like hell, but it still works.

 _ **Thunk!**_

Is that thing trying to flush me out!? Damn, it might be...but why hasn't it gotten closer and finish me off? Be easier...

Can't step without getting shot at unless...

"This better work," I mutter as I quickly remove my jacket, my spine shivers as it feels the cold air.

Without heisting I throw the jacket to one side and run the opposite direction. Without turning back I sprint as fast I as could the next tree then to the another then the next as I hear several arrow fly by and miss.

After reaching another tree, I drop down on one knee and pant. My leg throbs in pain as my feet still feel the sting from the blisters on them.

"Come on..." I mutter to myself as I use the tree to stand up and limp to the next.

Running out of energy here, can't keep this up, plus might be making the wound worse by moving so much.

"...What happened!?"

I inch my head to see Lucina jogging up to me, her hand was on the hilt of the falchion.

"...Heh, as you can smell it," I mutter weakly before resting my back against the tree. "Damn Risen...bow and arrow one behind me. Don't know how many...there are."

Lucina looked at my leg then looked behind me, then slowly drew the falchion.

"Wait here," She instructs as she holds out the sword. "I'll-"

"It'll see you if...step out in the open," I wince as I put more weight on my injured leg, then shook my head. "Plus it might have back up...should be following me, we...you can ambush them. I can be out of the way...can't help with this leg anyway."

"...Very well," She lowers her blade. "Can you walk?"

"Hurts like hell, but I can manage..." I said honestly before standing straight.

"...Follow me." She says after a second then turns.

* * *

"...They're here..." Lucina whispers as she peaks from cover.

I slowly inch out to take a peak.

"Two with swords, one with bow...they aren't moving...waiting?" I list off as I move back into cover. "...Bow is gonna be your main problem..."

"...I'll deal with it," She slowly raises the falchion. "Wait here."

"R-right, watch yourself..." I hastily whispered but she ignored me and went in another direction.

Dammit, should stay quiet, unarmed and she took the only other weapon! Crap!

Silently gulping I glance out once more.

The Risen were looking around, they haven't seen me...yet. Stuck here doing nothing, can't even help anyway...

For what felt like a minute, the Risen look around and growled lowly yet loud enough for me to hear.

Something blue trails behind them, then makes way to the archer. Likely hearing something the Risen turns but a sword bursts through the back of the head. The blade removes itself and slashes what's left of the head off.

The other two Risen turn then growl, raising their weapons.

The dead archer crumbles into purple smoke revealing Lucina in an aggressive stance. The other two Risen charge and were at her in a few seconds.

I could only blink as Lucina blocks both swords at the same time then moves to the side and jumps back. She dodges or parries a few strikes then slashes at one's upper body. She jumps to the side as the second tries to stab her, she parries a follow up and slices the second's arm off. Making it drop the sword and letting her stab where the heart should've been.

She pulls out the blade then continues on as the Risen crumbles. The first one roared as it started to move faster, then jumps and the slashes down at the princess. Who simply jumps back then does her own jump and stabs downward. On the upper shoulder of the Risen then slashes upward, letting her dodge an attempted grab from the undead.

She twirls her blade and slashes the hand off the Risen then stabs the neck as the sword lands near them. Unceremoniously she reverse grips her blade then removes the head of the Risen, then does a mock swing. Removing anything that covered the holy blade...

"...Shit," I whisper as the princess glances around for some reason.

The way she moved...it wasn't really fancy, simple and to the literal point. Using her advantage in speed she dodges and only parries any attacks she know she can deal with. While making a follow right after parrying...

She's...incredibly skilled yet it's likely she hasn't reach her full potential...

 _Is this how humans are in this world?_

Sighing, before looking away to shake my head I take a deep breath.

"Ack," Then nearly gag as the rotten odor of the Risen stings my nose.

It's still around? Thought it goes when...

"...All Risen are gone..." I mutter as I glance around. "Still more out there then..."

Crap, where are they?

 ** _Crunch!_**

"Hu-" I turn to see a set of claws slamming into the tree next me.

My cheek felt warm as I see some of the claws cutting into it.

"...Ah...uh..." I couldn't scream or form words as I see the source of the claws. A puddle of grey mass, that wasn't liquids, it looked like rotten skin fluidly moving.

Another set claws appears from the mass, an arm with it as it silently sets itself on the ground. Then pulls itself out, somehow becoming solid yet retained the fluid motion of its skin.

This is...

"Re-Re-Revenant!" I stutter as blood crimson eyes met mine. The undead silently opened its semi-sowed mouth, letting out a breath of dark air at my face. Irritating my skin and eyes as the smell made me nauseous.

The Risen pulls out its claws, making me fall to the side as blood flows even more down my cheeks. Could only watch as it prepared to attack.

Need to do something, can't move, can't fight, don't have weapon on me. But one is in...

I grit my teeth while slowly moving my hand and body as the Revenant 'stood' over me. It raised its claws and was about to bring them down.

My heart pounded as the claw moved slowly and my hand gripped its target. Screaming as I pull out the arrow from my leg and stab it in undead's face. Directly in one of the blood colored eyes, as a set of claws graze my shoulder.

Pushed to the ground I watch the Revenant slide back, looking up to the sky with an arrow in its eye. Slowly it looks back at me, its 'flesh' moves around the arrow then pushes it out with pop like sound. Letting the improvised weapon fall to the ground...

" ** _Raaa..._** "It growled lowly as it raised its claws, ready to attack.

 _Except..._

 _ **Thud!**_

Blue boots land in front of me, then charge at the undead a second later.

 _That princess won't let that happen. Heh..._

Knowing the outcome of the fight, I glance down on the ground and notice the dripping crimson mixing with the pure white snow. Sighing and ignoring the sounds of struggle, I push myself up and lean back on the tree. My leg grew warm as I place my hand on it, and warm liquid slips between my fingers. My shoulder felt warm as well...

"Heh, so that's what's it like..." I mutter as my vision blurred, seeing something blue approach me.

 _Thought it would hurt..._

* * *

"...Ow..."

"...You're awake."

Groaning I held my forehead as I blink away the bright lights. After a minute I blink to see Lucina sitting ahead of me, arms resting on her knees with the Falchion resting on her shoulder. My jacket was by her feet with the rapier sitting on top of it. Next to us was the fire pit, keeping both of us warm.

"Hey, Lu-...Marth..." I slowly say as my body felt really sore, mostly my leg and head. "How long was I..."

"A few hours," She answers after a second. "I was able to heal you but your body needed rest."

Slowly nodding my hand reaches for the area the arrow once was, and surprisingly there was no hole in my pants. Looking down, I see a patch of blue cloth sewed into clothing.

Blinking I look at my shoulder and see another patch where that claw grazed me.

"...I mended your trousers, shirt and jacket with what I had," She answers, liking seeing my questioning gaze. "It wasn't much but should help keep you warm."

"...T-thanks," I blinked, when did she have a needle and thread? Are there pouches under that cape?

"...Yes there are," She says making me blink.

"Oh, good to know," I mutter. Dammit must've said that out loud. "Still...why do I feel sore, you healed me right?"

"Yes," She answers after a second. "But...it doesn't affect a person's stamina."

"Of, limited kind of healing magic then," So there's limitations to the Falchion, at least in its sealed state. "An emergency only use thing..."

The princess nodded.

"...You," I blinked as the princess slowly spoke. "You said you're a tactician in training, what training have you learned specifically?"

Crap, knew she'd question eventually but this soon...damn Risen moved the time table.

Sighing, then looking up at the sky, it was dark with dozens of stars out.

"I...well you see," I slowly choosing my words carefully as I look back the princess. "My home...my people have a slightly different style of training."

"Different style? How so?"

"We...mostly fight at a distance," I shook my head. "But also learn to fight close range when needed, but our styles are vastly different from yours. It reflects into what we learn, and our stories...but that depends on which region."

Can't go too far on this, just give hints of truth within the lies. Better work...

"I don't know how to defend myself but," I gulped as I took a deep breath. "Like many others back home, I've...done scenarios."

"Scenarios? What do you mean?"

"Well...it's a little difficult to explain," I rubbed the back of my head. "But let's just say our we have a form of training...that's very different...mostly cause it doubled as our way of passing time."

"Passing time?"

Damn, had to mutter that last part...

"I...My people isolate themselves from the world," I paused then continue. "We...We grew into our own ideas and philosophy, as one would expect but that's beside the point. Our training is different and you might not understand it...as it literally determines the profession we gain in life."

"Try, try to explain it to me."

That felt like an order...okay then, let's do this. Been thinking ideas of explaining my back story further if asked and creating a somewhat true narrative of me being a foreigner. With my 'nation' being strange and different from the rest of this world, a little more believable than claiming to be from another realm.

Sighing I cross my arms, "Under this training, me and others run various practices. Including the more military minded, which involves commanding 'armies' against powerful 'enemies', ordering squads with specific set of abilities and running missions with or against others. Often with specific sets of conditions for victory..."

"Armies? Abilities and conditions?" She asks, sounding doubtful. "What sort of training allows you to command armies?"

"Army...is not a fully accurate statement," I shook my head. "Technically, it's just...we use _something_ that supplies a basis for it. Won't go into detail...private reasons if you don't mind."

Lucina stared silently at me, likely waiting for me to continue.

"We...were often ranked on results," I slowly start. "From C.B.A.S scale, C being average, to S being master grade material. Though I often rank C's and B's..."

"A-anyway," I rest my head against the tree. "This training mainly focused on commanders or tacticians being far away from the main battle, while issuing orders to their troops. Rarely fighting in actual combat, in order to see the 'big picture'..."

"...Wouldn't that cause issues in communication and effectiveness?" Lucina asked, tilting her head. "And won't commanding units be vulnerable if attacked?"

Not surprised she asked that, she and her father like to lead from the front. Plus Robin knows how to fight as well, it is common sense for commanding officers and sometimes generals to know how to defend themselves. Though don't the latter only fight if something goes wrong, probably shouldn't over think it...princess wants answers.

"We, have means to counter that problem, we're _very_ familiar in arts of war, and master it..."

Yeah, if an army of this world met one from mine, home has the most glaring of advantages. In the form of automatic weapons, centuries worth of knowledge in the art of explosives, jets and bombers. And a few other things that will simply terrify the people of this world, home has progressed a lot. Too bad we haven't built giant robots yet, that probably make some of them piss themselves...

Crap made us sound like aggressors though, and home isn't _that_ bad...it really isn't...

"Which...is strange since..." I dryly chuckle. "We...mainly want peace..."

"...But seek to be alone in this world." Lucina says after a second.

"Yeah...and will fight if necessary," Shaking my head then rubbed my neck. "Doesn't matter right now, even if it wasn't much...I hope you understand that because how I was taught..."

"Your ability in combat is left...wanting," She finishes then nods in understanding.

"Yeah..." Why did it sound like she was trying to stay above the useless department?

"Lu-Marth," I slowly say, nearly saying her real name. "I...Canyouteachmehowtouseasword?"

"...What?"

My face heats up then resist the urge to slap myself in the face. I muttered that out loud didn't I? Crap, was gonna do it later...

"Teach me," I girt my teeth, then take a deep breath. "Teach me how to fight, otherwise I'd be an unnecessary..." Burden.

Since I'm sticking with Lucina, its no question that I'll be the way of danger. Since she obviously won't be able to protect me, and there will be times we need to run head first into danger. It's better if I at least have an idea in being able to fight.

Plus...I don't want to feel scared...or useless.

Damn that Risen...

Lucina quietly stares at me for what could have been a few minutes or hours. The air, other than cold, felt thick as I nervously took each breath. Making me nearly sweat even in the stinging cold.

Finally after a sigh, she stands up and slowly approaches me.

"...Very well," She says, stopping a foot ahead of me. "I'll teach you, but under a few conditions."

Fighting the urge to smile, I hastily nod.

"One, you are not allowed to carry a weapon under any circumstance. Unless I specify so."

"...And in self defense?" I ask, cause I may need one if Risen pop up again.

"Only when absolutely necessary," She answers after a second. "As well as when specified."

"We'll train an hour a day, at either dawn or dusk," She continues. "If you show progress, the lessons will advance."

Gauging my initial abilities and work on them over time. She's serious about this...

"Are these conditions agreeable?" She asks as her hand rests on her hip.

Overall, the deal ain't bad, and she's clearly setting it in her favor. A way to watch me and make sure I don't do anything really stupid. Plus it can lead to means of earning her trust if I follow the conditions to the letter...unless circumstances call for it...hopefully not.

"I agree with those conditions, Marth," I say after a second then blink as Lucina held out her hand to me. "Huh?"

Is she offering to help me up?

"...Isn't this how you make agreements?" Lucina asks, sounding confused. "Your nation's custom..."

"Um..." Crap forgot I did that! Damn, have to do it otherwise it'll be unneeded suspicion.

"S-sorry," I look away for a second then back at her. "Didn't expect you to do that..."

After saying that I reach out then hold Lucina's hand, then she pulls me up letting me stand and nods.

I nod back as we shake hands.

"... _Aschente_..." I hear her barely whisper, like she was trying to get a feel for it. Maybe understand it?

"...That word," I slowly say as I let go of her hand. "As I said before, it's a promise within a promise, but it mainly comes from an old legend..."

"Old legend?"

"Yeah, about two siblings in another realm." I say, causing her to tilt her head. "I can tell you the story if you want, but it may seem strange."

"I'll...think on it," She says then turns and walks then picks up my jacket.

"Rest now," She says as she tosses my jacket, making me fumble as I caught it. "We'll be leaving at first light, when there's Risen around more soon follow."

I nod as I put on my jacket, then look at the sleeve. A long blue line was sown into it, I trace it for a second.

She's not bad at sowing, guess she has skills her other counter part may not have. It actually makes sense, she survived that horrible world of hers, so she should have some picked up skills.

Yawning, I sit back down and put on my hood.

"Night Marth," I say before making myself comfortable and closing my eyes.

It's...gonna be interesting. Hopefully I can actually learn something, but if the sword doesn't work for me...what can?

Problem for another day...need to sleep.

...

...

...

...

Damn insomnia.

* * *

 **A/N: And that took forever to do, mostly due to life being...life. Demanding in simple terms, but manage to find time to write and hopefully I did a decent job with this chapter.**

 **As some of the readers of the original Lost see/remember, this is obviously different than what happened the 'first time'. A few things were taken out cause they felt a bit out of place, or were rushed in by me cause I had difficulty setting a proper pace.**

 **Still do somewhat, but that's just the glaring signs of me being an amateur.**

 **Anyway, as you may guess it, this is going to diverge from the first version. A different path...how different or little I cannot say at the moment. But I'm hoping this'll shift the story for the better. As I still intend to finish this, on a better note.**

 **That placed, since I'm still trying a pattern, for those that read it, my other fic will be updating next.**

 **As usual read, review, or simply find a better story than this. There are literally dozens upon dozens out there. Or attempt your own, tis your choice!**

 **-Raiden312**

* * *

 **Randomanimelover13: I'm doing a bit of divergence from the first Lost story, while some things will stay the same. Things will change, mostly things that I intended to add but didn't do because of not fully thinking it through. **

**Though I may be misunderstanding your question, please correct me if I'm mistaken in what your asking.**

 **OnesidedBias : Thanks, I hope this didn't take too long for you.**

 **animeandgamerlover2 : Thank you!**

 **Nyamu : Not really, at least your reading my other story. **


End file.
